Dejame Demostrarte Que Puedo Ser Un Caballero
by Thalia Backer 16
Summary: Annabeth tiene una normal y feliz vida. Solo que Percy no deja que disfrute de esta. Este chico insiste cada vez mas en que salgan juntos en una cita, a lo que Annabeth se niega rotundamente. Pero luego de que ambos entran en una apuesta, ¿podrán sus sentimientos cambiar? (soy mala con los resúmenes D: pero entren y lean please c:)
1. Chapter 1

¡Primer Capítulo! :D espero les guste. Los quiero semidiosesitos :3 

Chapter 1: De rodillas.

Tome asiento en la tercera fila, odiaba no poder estar en frente viendo claramente el pizarrón. Pero ese día había llegado sobre la hora y los lugares delanteros ya estaban tomados.

Largue un suspiro mientras me dejaba caer en la silla y escuchaba el timbre sonar.

El profesor ingreso cargando su maletín como de costumbre y haciendo silenciar a la horda de mocosos ruidosos dentro de la clase.

-Muy bien, como saben hoy experimentaremos con las sustancias...

El pobre hombre no pudo continuar ya que llamaron a la puerta ruidosamente.

-¡Adelante!- grito, haciéndonos sobresaltar a todos.

El chico de cabellos salvajes y oscuros entro al aula. Pude oír a un centenar de chicas suspirar mientras él dedicaba su mejor sonrisa al profesor. Sus ojos verde mar brillando con un toque de humor al ver la cara de enojo del viejo tipo.

-Jackson, tarde como siempre- murmuro el profesor.

-Esta vez traje una nota- le respondió Percy poniendo en alto un pedazo de papel como si fuese algún precioso tesoro.

El profesor puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo señas para que se la entregara, Percy se acerco moviéndose con gracia hasta el escritorio y le entrego el papel. El hombre lo leyó frunciendo el seño y luego se lo devolvió.

-Ok, todos en pareja. Tu Jackson ve con la señorita Chase, no te vendrá nada mal contagiarte un poco de su inteligencia.

"Oh no" pensé mientras Percy me buscaba entre los demás estudiantes, cuando me visualizo sentí mis orejas arder. De verdad no quería hacer equipo con él. ¡Era insoportable!

Me sonrió y se acerco a la mesa de trabajo.

-Hey Listilla- murmuro dejando un block de hojas y su lapicera sobre la mesa, típico, como era popular era natural que no llevase enzima ni un solo libro o carpeta.

-Sesos de Alga- dije en modo de respuesta. Él pareció querer decirme algo más pero en lugar de eso solo volvió a recostarse en la silla y trato de prestarle atención a la clase, lo que no duro mucho ya que al instante estaba haciendo rayas y dibujos sin forma con su dedo sobre la mesa.

Debo admitir que yo tampoco preste mucha atención, Percy era uno de los chicos más populares y guapos de todo el colegio, siempre metiéndose en líos y haciendo reír a todos. No nos llevábamos muy bien, es decir, yo no le seguía el juego. Siempre trataba de hacer algo para caerme bien, pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba. Si, millones de chicas matarían a su propia familia porque el famoso Percy Jackson les digiera un simple "Hola", pero yo no era una de esas. No sé porque él siempre trataba de ser mi amigo, éramos dos polos completamente opuestos.

Pareció darse cuenta de que lo miraba ya que dirigió sus ojos a los míos.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi lengua volverse de piedra, pero aun así me las arregle para articular un par de palabras mientras miraba mas allá de él, hacia la pared, la cual estaba algo despintada por cierto.

-Ya quisieras.

-Si,- murmuro sorprendiéndome.- de verdad eso me encantaría.

Mis ojos volaron a los de él con sus palabras pero antes de que pudiera hablar el profesor apoyo su mano en nuestra mesa.

-Esperaba que el señor Jackson se contagiara de su carácter señorita Chase, no al revés.- dijo.

-Yo… Él no… -estaba balbuceando y sentía mi cara volverse de un leve color carmín. Percy rió atrayendo la atención del viejo maestro.  
-Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad cree que yo podría distraerla? Ella solo estaba cumpliendo con el roll que usted debería tener y me estaba diciendo que prestara atención en clases y dejara de molestarla.  
El profesor levanto sus gruesas cejas asombrado por las palabras de mi compañero.  
-¿Es eso verdad Señorita Chase?  
Mire a Percy y él solo me sonrió con confianza, como dándome a entender que le siguiera el juego.  
-Si…  
A penas se escucho mi respuesta, pero el viejo pareció alcanzarla a oír.  
-Jackson, estas castigado. Te quedaras luego de clase y ordenaras todo el equipamiento. Toda la semana ¿Entendido?  
-¡Si señor!- Percy hizo un saludo militar y quedo rígido mirando al frente, haciendo que la clase entera riera.  
-¡Silencio! Todos abran sus libros en la pagina 87 y realicen el experimento del cuadro. El que lo haga perfecto en el primer intento sumara dos puntos a la nota final.  
Todos empezaron a trabajar, incluso mi compañero tomo mi libro y busco la pagina, yo por mi parte todavía no caía en lo que había pasado.  
-Te castigaron por mi culpa- susurre.  
Él alzo una ceja y me miro intrigado.  
-No es el fin del mundo, es solo lo típico. Ya sabes, un simple castigo- respondió restándole importancia.  
-Pero tú mentiste por mí.  
El sesos de alga me miro como si no entendiera nada.  
-¿Y?  
-Es que…  
-¿Lo está molestando de nuevo el señor Jackson?- pregunto el profesor.  
-¡No!- respondí elevando mi voz casi en un grito.- Es decir, solo estábamos viendo que era lo que necesitábamos para el experimento, señor.  
El viejo volvió a sus asuntos y Percy comenzó a tomar apuntes de lo que decía en el libro. No volvimos a tocar el tema en toda la clase y solo hablamos unas pocas veces sobre el experimento y la tarea.  
Al sonar el timbre todos salieron disparados, como si estuviesen esperando ese momento desde que ingresaron al lugar. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo e ir a encontrarme con mis amigas Piper y Thalia cuando de repente sentí que alguien agarraba mi muñeca.  
Gire y me encontré al sesos de alga de rodillas ente mi y sosteniendo mi mano.  
-¿Qué diabl…?  
-Annabeth- me interrumpió mientras aclaraba su garganta y ponía unos increíbles ojos de foca bebé-, ¿me harías el enorme honor de ir conmigo a tomar algo luego de la escuela?  
-¿Qué?- quite mi mano de entre las suyas como si ardieran.- ¿Estas loco? Yo no quiero salir contigo.  
-¡Por favor!- se levanto pero mantuvo aquella expresión de ternura que hacía a todas las chicas caer de rodillas. Si, incluso a mi me ponía algo loca aquella mirada. –Además me lo debes.  
Mis ojos se abrieron en impresión.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué te lo debo?  
-Sip. Por lo de hace rato, si no lo hubiera hecho tu estarías castigada conmigo, lo cual sería grandioso, pero la verdad es que eso también mancharía tu reputación de "niña perfecta" así que, si. Me lo debes.  
"¡¿Niña perfecta?!"  
-¡No!- le grite algo mas brusco de lo que hubiese deseado mientras me soltaba de su agarre.- No voy a aceptar que me chantajees para una cita.  
Él se levanto dando un gran suspiro, demasiado grande como para que no fuese teatral.  
-Esta bien, entonces acompáñame.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Aquí- dijo señalando con sus dedos el piso.- Tengo que volver todas las tardes y quedarme una hora más o menos, y me voy a aburrir solo, por lo que…  
-¿Por qué no le pides a tu novia que se quede contigo?- insinué.  
Percy ladeo la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo mientras sonreía, con eso desmayaría a miles de chicas de seguro, pero no a mí.  
-¿Novia?  
-Rachel- mi afirmación salió más bien como una pregunta, por lo que me asegure de no haber perdido mi pose firme y levante el mentón.  
-Ella no es mi novia, para ser sincero no la quiero ni a cinco metros de mí. Entonces, ¿me vas a acompañar mañana?  
Quede en silencio por un gran momento, mire a la puerta y vi que Piper cruzaba junto con su mejor amigo Leo. Fruncí mis labios y volví a mirar al sesos de alga.  
-Esta bien. Si te comportas mañana pasare también los siguientes días media hora contigo, nada más.  
-Annabeth, por favor- murmuro mostrándome aun mas sus dientes súper blancos- déjame demostrarte que puedo ser un caballero.  
Lo mire de arriba abajo sin saber si reírme o no, creo que dije algo como "Aja" y salí corriendo del salón tras mis amigos pero no sin antes escuchar un grito de victoria del chico al que había dejado atrás. Negué con la cabeza mientras reía. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de pasar toda la semana con el chico al que mas odiaba en este mundo, bueno, el segundo chico al que mas odiaba en este mundo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Drew y Piper estaban discutiendo en medio del comedor, un gran círculo de chismosos se había formado a su alrededor para el momento en el que me acerque, ambas estaban rojas, la camiseta de Drew tenía una gran mancha mojada de algo naranja, mi amiga tenía su vaso vacio. Ambas se mataban con la mirada, parecía que ni siquiera pestañaban.  
-Te lo juro, de esta no te salvas McLean.- espeto Drew con voz firme y alta para que todos la escucharan.- Puede que no te pueda hacer nada aquí por la absurda ley que puso el viejo D. pero cuídate allá afuera, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede tener un "accidente"  
Piper bufo y negó con la cabeza.  
-Si lo que quieres es pegarme deberías de andarte sola y no rodeada de gente con la que te puedas defender. Si de verdad supieras pelear no me tendrías miedo.  
Drew se carcajeo mirando a sus colegas.  
-¿Tenerte miedo? ¿Yo?  
Piper miro a Leo, quien pasaba su vista de una a la otra -Claro que lo tienes-se acerco a la chica y tomo un mechón de su cabellera.- Y lo sabes, y sabes que puedo ganarte.  
Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y a apostar sobre quien ganaría si ambas se agarraran de los pelos, pero yo sabía la verdad. No hablaban de quien ganaría en ser la más bonita, la más popular ni la mejor peleadora, no, hablaban de quien conquistaría a Jason Grace.  
Desde que el chico se había transferido a la escuela, Drew se había vuelto loca por él, al igual que Piper. La diferencia era que mi amiga lo hacía menos notorio y se lo tomaba con más calma. Drew parecía poder violar al joven con los ojos.  
Todo el mundo sabe perfectamente que Jason es demasiado tímido y orgulloso como para admitirlo, pero a él le gusta Piper. Antes de transferirse ya le gustaba, pero ese es otro tema.  
Drew le pego en la mano a Piper para que la soltara y dio media vuelta, haciendo que las puntas de su cabello rozaran la nariz de Piper.  
Silbe alzando las cejas hacia mi amiga.  
-Ni siquiera sé que paso aquí pero me imagino que debió de ser terrible para que se ponga así.  
-Bah- mi amiga tiro su vaso vacio al cesto de basura y engancho un brazo conmigo y el otro con Leo.- Trato de hacerme caer pero no le salió bien y termine derramando mi jugo en su camisa.  
-Jajaja, debió de ser épico-comente.- lástima que no estuve aquí.  
Tomamos unas bandejas y nos servimos mientras que Thalia se nos unía.  
-Me entere de todo. Yo que tú la hubiera dejado noqueada aquí mismo. Nadie sentiría pena por eso. ¡Es más! Te aclamarían y dirían que eres una verdadera revolucionaria.  
-¿Revolucionaria?- pregunto Piper.  
-Si, ya sabes, quitando a la "Reina" de su trono. Nadie se atreve a hacerlo pero muchos esperan que tú lo hagas.  
Piper se quedo en silencio pensando en aquello, pagamos nuestra comida y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas libres. Thalia y Leo estaban discutiendo de nuevo sobre música, Thalia le decía que tenía que escuchar un tema realmente genial de Nickelback y Leo saltaba diciéndole que lo haría si aceptaba salir con él. Mi mejor amiga negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. Levanto una mano y sonriendo abiertamente saludo a alguien. Gire y me encontré con mi pesadilla.  
Percy estaba ahí, luciendo lo más sexy posible mientras sostenía su bandeja. Deberán de pensar "Oh, vamos. Nadie se puede ver tan sexy en esa posición" pero si, el sesos de alga si podía. Mire a Thalia a sus increíbles ojos azules y le rogué silenciosamente que no lo invitara a sentarse con nosotros. Ella pareció no entender nada ya que frunció el entrecejo y movió sus labios articulando la palabra "¿Qué?" pero justo cuando le estaba por explicar sentí a alguien tomar asiento a mi lado. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y lleve mi mano a ellos tapándolos, como si eso fuese a hacerlo desaparecer. Moví cuidadosamente un dedo detrás del otro y allí estaba Percy, mirándome con diversión en sus ojos.  
-Hola.  
Suspire y le di la espalda, solo porque fuera el primo de mi mejor amiga y compañero en algunas clases –la mayoría- no significaba que tenía que prestarle más atención.  
-Hola- murmure en respuesta. –Piper, ¿Cómo le está yendo a tu papá?  
-Oh, él está en Londres ahora, vuelve el sábado supuestamente, pero dudo mucho que lo haga…- respondió con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa triste, su padre viajaba mucho ya que era un actor muy famoso, y su madre… pues digamos que ella siempre estaba ocupada.  
Thalia aclaro su garganta haciendo que todos la miráramos.  
-Hablando del sábado, Will dará una fiesta en su casa, y ya saben, son épicas. Pensé que podíamos ir.  
-Seria genial, siempre y cuando ambos pudiéramos ir juntos hermosura.- le murmuro Leo al oído, Thalia se asusto ante su cercanía y se alejo rápidamente de él.  
-Hey Valdez, déjala en paz. Mi hermana ira conmigo y solo conmigo.  
Jason beso a su hermana en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado, Piper se removió incomoda en su asiento y miro para otro lado.  
Sentí que Percy colocaba un brazo en el respaldar de mi silla y lo mire, grave error. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de su colonia, la cual por cierto era muy… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Atrapante? No, llamativa quizás. Lo más sorprendente fue que no me aleje, solo me quede ahí, hipnotizada por sus ojos.  
-¿Qué dices de ir a esa fiesta juntos listilla?  
Puse una mano en su pecho y lo empuje hacia atrás.  
-Ni creas, solo acepte lo de después de clases porque me hiciste un favor, nada más.  
-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Piper.  
-Nada.- Respondí al mismo tiempo que el sesos de alga le decía con gran felicidad:  
- De que Annabeth pasara toda la semana luego de clases conmigo.  
-Wow- Jason y Leo miraron a Percy como si eso fuera solo un invento de él.  
-¿En serio?- Thalia tenía una gran sonrisa malvada en su cara.  
Abrí mi boca para decir alguna excusa pero nada salía de esta. Creo que incluso pasaron minutos hasta que alguien más respondió por mí.  
-Es porque me lo debe, le hice un favor.- Percy ya no parecía tan alegre, es más, cuando lo mire sorprendida él solo giro su rostro y miro al otro extremo del comedor.  
Jason aposto a que yo solo lo soportaría unos días, Thalia dijo que aguantaría toda la semana.  
Toque el brazo del sesos de alga para llamar su atención.  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
Él parecía enojado, desilusionado incluso.  
-Nada.  
Cruce mis brazos y lo mire fijo, dándole a entender que no lo dejaría hasta que me dijese, supongo que a él le hubiese gustado eso, sin embargo soltó un bufido y paso una mano por su cara mirando al techo.  
-Mira, si te molesta esto de pasar las tardes conmigo o te incomoda de alguna forma solo dímelo y ya. Hablaba en broma cuando dije que me lo debías.  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron, estaba muy serio (cosa rara en él). Forcé una sonrisa y enrosque mis dedos en uno de mis rizos.  
-¿Qué pasa?- me burle-¿Crees que no podrás soportarme?  
-Si, ¿Que? ¡No! Tu… yo…  
Se veía tan confundido que no pude evitar reírme en su cara.  
-Hagamos algo, si te soporto toda la semana tu me deberás algo.  
-¿Cómo que? –parecía estar mucho más confundido que antes, me encogí de hombros y mire a mis compañeros de mesa, quienes estaban atentos a nuestra conversación.  
-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
-¿Y si yo gano?  
Pensé en ello un momento e hice una mueca de horror. Las reglas tenían que ser igualitarias, pero yo debiéndole a él lo que quisiera no sonaba muy bien.  
-Si yo gano tu vienes conmigo a la fiesta.- Dijo muy seguro.  
-¿En serio? ¿Solo eso?  
-¿Esperabas más?- ya no quedaba rastro de duda en su cara, movió sus cejas como sugiriéndome algo.  
-¡Ja! No seas ridículo, solo con ir a esa fiesta contigo ya sería como el mismísimo infierno. Y es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.  
-Como desees, te veo luego de clases listilla.  
Salto de su asiento mientras sonaba la campana para regresar a clases, le hice un movimiento con la cabeza a Leo y Thalia para que fuéramos a la clase de Física juntos. Dejando a Piper y Jason solos.  
-Sabes que es imposible ganarle a Percy. –Murmuro Thalia por el camino- lo conozco y nunca se deja ganar.  
-Tiene razón- coincidió Leo- es como tratar de que deje de comer esas galletitas azules, ¡no puede!  
-Pues entonces prepárense, -argüí- porque será la primera vez que Percy Jackson pierda… 


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin eran las dos de la tarde y yo iba camino hacia el estacionamiento, Piper iba distraída por la existencia de Jason y todo lo relacionado con él pero aún así logró romper el silencio.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasó entre, Percy y tú?- me preguntó Piper, sobresaltándome.  
-Un tonto juego-las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta pero logré sacarlas con un aire indiferente.  
-¿Qué pasó, Annabeth Chase?-Piper tenía este tipo de mirada que podía ser increíblemente tierna o increíblemente intimidante y en ese momento era justo el punto medio.  
-Estábamos en clase y fuimos equipo y él y yo platicamos- Y estaba empezando a balbucear pero carraspee un poco para seguir manteniendo mi aire indiferente- y lo castigaron, así que me pidió que estuviera con él en toda su semana de castigo porque al final de todo fue culpa de ambos.  
-¿Sí sabes que Rachel, Reyna y cualquiera chica en la escuela mataría por estar en tu lugar?- Dijo Piper con aire malicioso.  
-Créeme, le cambiaría mi lugar a cualquier chica que quisiera.  
-pero no dejarás pasar la maravillosa oportunidad de hacer enojar a Rachel ¿O sí?  
La miré y ella tenía la típica sonrisa que hacia cuando estaba a punto de hacer una maldad, empezó a reír y me le uní.  
-Quizá sea divertido ¿No?  
-Annie, esto va a ser dinamita pura.  
Ya estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento de la escuela cuando vi que había olvidado mi carpeta de historia.  
-Oye, Pipes, ya vengo, olvidé mi carpeta de historia, espérame aquí, te juro que no tardo.  
-Sí, te espero aquí.  
Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi casillero y saqué mi carpeta, había corrido tan rápido que tenía el corazón muy acelerado y decidí tomar un pequeño respiro recargada contra mi casillero. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero justo en ese momento sentí una cercanía y abrí los ojos.  
-Son más de las dos, Annabeth, pensé que ya no te encontraría- Era Percy y tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en mí.  
-Sí, bueno, olvidé mi carpeta- La agité en el aire. Percy tomo mi muñeca entre sus manos y me sonrió.  
-tu pulso está acelerado- Sonrió de manera coqueta y juguetona.  
-Puede ser porque corrí, no te emociones, Jackson.  
-Oh, en verdad tenía la esperanza de que fuera por mí.- Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y tenía un toque tierno en los ojos, no coqueto, tierno.  
-Lamento arruinar tus ilusiones pero está un poco imposible que eso pase- en verdad no lo era, mi pulso no se había calmado todavía aunque ya no sabía si era por haber corrido o porque Percy estaba demasiado cerca, aunque claro jamás hubiera admitido eso en voz alta.- Debo irme- le dije zafando mi muñeca de su agarre.  
-No te vayas- dijo volviendo a agarrar mi muñeca.  
-Piper me espera-Dije señalando el estacionamiento.  
-Entonces te acompaño hasta allá.  
-Yo puedo ir sola, te juro que no me perderé.  
-Lo sé- me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida que era sin duda sexy.  
-de acuerdo, sesos de alga, vamos.  
No habíamos dado ni 3 pasos cuando Percy me quito mis libros de las manos.  
-¿Qué te pasa?-volteé a verlo con sorpresa- Son mis libros ¡Dámelos! Los necesito. –Forcejeé para quitárselos.  
-Solo quiero cargar los libros por ti, eso hacen los caballeros.  
-Sí, bueno, pero tú no eres uno, así que regrésame mis libros.  
-No- empezó a reír y corrió por el pasillo con mis libros.  
-¡PERSEUS!- grité mientras lo perseguía. Él se volteó y rió con más ganas.  
-¡JAMÁS!- giró hacia otro pasillo que definitivamente no iba hacia el estacionamiento, así que corrí con más ganas para poder alcanzarlo, él se reía y justo cuando volteó para comprobar que tan lejos iba de él se tropezó con la cubeta del conserje y cayó de bruces contra el suelo mojado y por supuesto mis libros salieron volando.  
-Perdón- dijo mientras recogía con la cara roja como las mismas fresas.  
Me arrodillé junto a él y puse mis manos en sus brazos- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste fuerte?  
él siguió apilando mis libros y sacudió la cabeza –No, para nada, estoy muy bien, en serio.- Se levantó pero hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.  
-¿Estás seguro?-Dije mientras tomaba mis libros.  
-sí, quizá solo me doblé un poco el pie pero no es nada grave.  
-Fue divertido eso-Admití.  
-Bueno, vámonos a detención.  
-No, ya me tengo que ir-Dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida.  
-No no. ¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta? ¿O prefieres ir a la fiesta de Will conmigo?- me sonrió con la una ceja arriba.  
-Voy a ganar la apuesta, ni te hagas ilusiones de ir a la fiesta conmigo, sesos de alga. Está bien, vamos a detención pero déjame ir a decirle a Piper que tendré que quedarme.  
Corrí hacia el estacionamiento sin fijarme si Percy venía atrás y vi a Piper sacudiendo el pie apoyada en una jardinera...  
-¿Annabeth, te quedaste dormida o qué pasó? Llevo esperándote 20 minutos.  
-Perdóname, Pipes. Me voy a tener que quedar aquí- dije mientras torcía el gesto.  
-¿Por qué?- abrió mucho los ojos esperando una respuesta lógica.  
-Porque se tendrá que quedar conmigo.-me volteé para comprobar que era Percy y sí, efectivamente era él que me había seguido.  
-¿Por qué me seguiste?  
-Tenía que asegurarme que no huyeras de mi.-Me sonrió desde arriba y luego se dirigió a Piper- Perdón, pero tu amiga me debe algo y debe quedarse conmigo.  
Piper me vio buscando una explicación y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros diciendo como "Lo siento".  
-Sí, no hay problema- dijo Piper con una sonrisa tímida- Te veo mañana, Annie.  
-Adiós, Pipes.- sacudí mi mano en el air en gesto de despedida y me volteé hacía Percy- En verdad no tenía que seguirme hasta aquí, iba a regresar.  
-Sí, pero no quería que regresaras sola- dijo viendo hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento así que trate de ver que estaba viendo y me di cuenta de que era Luke Castellán, el chico de último año que yo odiaba.-Ven, vamos, que el castigo empieza en 10 minutos.  
No dije nada y me encaminé con él hacia el edificio pero volteé a ver a Luke antes de entrar y él también me estaba viendo y mi corazón dio un respingo y lo sentí caer hasta mis pies pero ignoré el lento palpitar y trate de concentrarme en otra cosa.  
Estábamos en detención y tenía algo así como 15 minutos que no había cruzado palabra con Percy lo cual era bastante extraño ya que él era un parlanchín de lo peor.  
-Annabeth ¿Por qué odias a Luke?-la pregunta me sobresaltó más de lo que esperaba.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que lo odio? –Percy bajo la mirada y la fijo en su libreta llena de ¿Partituras?- Espera ¿Tocas el piano?- Percy se sonrojo y sonrió.  
-Un poco y sé que lo odias por la forma en la que lo ves y la forma en la que te tensas cada que él trata de acercarse.  
-Nunca nadie me había preguntado eso, pensé que nadie lo había notado.  
-Yo lo noto, siempre lo he notado. –Sus ojos se habían posado en los míos y me miraban de una forma intensa como tratando de decir algo más.

-No lo odio, más bien… duele.- las palabras brotaron de mi boca sin consentimiento mío.  
-¿Cómo qué duele? ¿Qué te hizo? – Noté una cierta tención en los puños de sus manos.  
Estaba a punto de contarle todo lo que había pasado con Luke pero el maestro habló.  
-Señorita Chase, Señor Jackson, no están aquí para platicar, porque si eso es lo que desea les daré 2 semanas más de castigo.  
-Señor Solace, yo…-Empecé a abogar.  
-De acuerdo, serán dos semanas más.  
El señor Solace no era el tipo de maestro que cambiara de opinión fácil, más bien… No cambiaba de opinión y era el padre de Will así que tampoco podíamos discutir mucho con él. Vi a Percy y le lancé una mirada de "Perdón" y él me contesto con una sonrisa de "No hay problema".  
Faltaban 5 minutos para que acabara el castigo y Percy me puso una nota en mi pupitre sin que el señor Solace se diera cuenta, su letra era rápida y descuidada pero perfectamente legible "¿Tienes mucha prisa por irte a casa?" contesté la nota "¿Por qué preguntas?" y la puse en su pupitre, él tenía la mirada fija en el pizarrón pero bajo la mirada para leerla y contesto casi sin ver "¿Me acompañarías a la plaza?", ya no había espacio en el papel para contestar pero ya no hacía falta porque justo en ese momento dieron las 3:30, o sea que acababa de terminar el castigo.  
-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Percy mientras agarraba su mochila.  
- en verdad no tengo prisa así que te está bien, te acompañaré.  
- ¡Genial!

Caminamos juntos hacia la salida y se dirigió hacia su carro, un Prius, que era de su padrastro Paul. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo un ademán para que mi sentara ahí.  
-¿Por qué copiloto?

-¿Acaso querías la cajuela?  
-Por supuesto, es el lugar más cómodo de tu carro.  
-Eso no podrías saberlo, jamás te has subido.  
-Bueno, lo digo por deducción.  
-En ese caso tendrás que subirte más seguido y probar distintos sitios en mi carro.  
Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y el arrancó el carro.

Encendí la radio y sintonice una estación que se escuchara bien, y justo encontré una que estaba pasando una de mis canciones favoritas y le deje ahí, y cuando vi a Percy el estaba moviendo la boca simulando que cantaba la canción.

-¿Te gusta Snow Patrol?- pregunté con una sonrisa, ninguna de mis amigas escuchaba a Snow Patrol, pero yo AMABA esa banda.  
-Me encantan, ninguno de mis amigos los escucha pero a mí enserio me gustan.  
-Dame esos cinco- Levante mi mano para que la chocara con la suya- a mí también me gustan mucho. Chocó su mano con la mía y las mantuvo un segundo en el aire y me preguntó:  
-¿Cuál es tú favorita?  
- no sé si Just Say Yes o Crack The Shutters.

-¿En serio? Esas son mis preferidas.  
-¡Que genial!-Habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y no me había dado cuenta pero estaba lloviendo y llovía mucho.- ¡¿En qué momento comenzó a llover?!  
-hace como 5 minutos, justo cuando pasábamos por la estatua de Artemisa en el parque.  
-¿No se llama "La Diana"?  
-Sí, pero me gusta más su nombre griego, al final de todo son la misma diosa ¿No? Solo que en distinta forma, una griega y otra romana.-Vaya que era inteligente, muchas apostarían con que no pensaba en nada, pero su mirada era inteligente como si supiera mucho y dijera poco.

Bajamos el carro y fuimos bajo un paraguas, mi paraguas, hacia la plaza y él se dirigió hacia la tienda de instrumentos que estaba al lado de la librería, ambos nos quedamos parados entre ambas tiendas y me dijo:  
-Tengo que comprar algo ¿Me quieres acompañar o prefieres entrar a la librería y nos vemos en 15 minutos aquí?-Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, pero se me hizo una bobería ir cada uno por su lado.  
-Está bien, te acompaño y después tú me acompañas a la librería.-lo vi con ojos que esperaban una respuesta y él sonrió y me tomo del brazo y entramos a la tienda de instrumentos y el fue a la sección de partituras y yo me quedé viendo los pianos y los violines. Eran tan hermosos que me quede anonadada y no me di cuenta en el momento en el que Percy se acercó.  
-En verdad no esperabas que yo fuera algo más que un sesos de alga ¿O sí, listilla?

-¿Qué compraste?- pregunté obviamente evadiendo su pregunta. Percy se rió al ver que evadí su pregunta con aire distraído y me tendió un libro de Partituras para piano.- Me gustaría escucharte tocar Piano. – El me volteó a ver, sonrió y se acerco al piano café de pared, un clavinova.

-De seguro está la has escuchado- y tocó Claro de Luna de Debussy.  
-De hecho, esa canción me la ponía mi papá antes de dormir cuando era pequeña.- Los recuerdos me invadieron llenando mi corazón de una sensación cálida y entonces sentí las lágrimas queriendo salir y parpadeé para alejarlas-Ahora, acompáñame a la librería.

Y estuvimos en la librería más de una hora, no compramos nada pero revisamos cada estante y me escuchó pacientemente cuando hablaba de Arquitectura o de mis libros favoritos, y terminé llegando a mi casa a las 8:30 de la noche. Percy estacionó su coche enfrente de mi casa y me abrió la puerta.  
-¿Y así serán todos los días de la semana?- Pregunté.  
-Mejor- guiñó el ojo y reí.  
-de acuerdo, quizá sean soportables y gane la apuesta.  
-¿Ya pensaste en que quieres SI es que ganas la apuesta?  
-No, te diré cuando la gane.- guiñé un ojo y me dirigí a la puerta de mi casa con Percy siguiéndome- No me voy a perder camino a la puerta, te lo aseguro.  
-Lo sé.- Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós.-Se dio la vuelta y yo me quede pasmada ahí, con la mejilla ardiendo.  
-No te pierdas en el camino, sesos de alga- grité y el volteó y rió.


	4. Chapter 4

Al otro día llegué un poco tarde a la escuela y tuve que correr hasta mi clase de geometría a toda velocidad y prácticamente azoté mi puño contra la ventana de la puerta.  
-Ya es tarde, señorita Chase.-Dijo el maestro.  
-Lo sé, pero ¿Aún tengo mis 15 minutos de tolerancia?-el maestro miró su reloj y después me vio a mí y se apartó de la puerta para dejarme pasar.  
-La dejo pasar solo porque las calificaciones excelentes son una constante en usted.  
El único lugar disponible era al lado de Rachel y Reyna, miré a Piper desde el otro lado del salón y me echó una mirada de comprensión y una cara triste. Traté de ignorar lo mejor que pude a las dos y anotaba cosas en mi libreta, el tema estaba verdaderamente fácil así no tenía mucho problema y al parecer Rachel sí, Reyna estaba tratando de explicarle a Rachel pero entre las explicaciones hacían bromas y en una de ellas Rachel soltó una carcajada y el maestro se volteó y la fulminó con la mirada.  
-Señorita Dare, si vuelvo a escuchar otra de sus risas la mantendré en detención una semana.-Rachel no dijo nada y el maestro siguió escribiendo pero Reyna se acercó y le dijo:  
-Deberían de mandarte a detención.-Rachel vio a Reyna con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de dudas y Reyna soltó un suspiro.- Percy está en detención, es tu oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él.-Le guiño el ojo y siguió escribiendo en su libreta.  
-Es cierto, Percy tiene una semana de castigo-Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.  
-De hecho ahora son tres-murmuré inconscientemente y Rachel se volteó hacia mí con los ojos abiertos.  
-¿Dijiste algo, Annabeth?-sus ojos verde brillante estaban fijos en mí.  
-No, no he dicho nada ¿Debería de aportar algo a tu conversación?-dije con todo el descaro de mundo y Reyna se volteó hacia mí.  
-Realmente no, Annie-el "Annie" lo dijo con tono despectivo- No podrías saber nada sobre lo que hablamos, vamos, es Percy Jackson, no creo que tengas la mas mínima idea sobre su vida.  
-La vida puede darte muchas sorpresas, Reyna. Muchas.-Dije mientras sonaba la campana y recogía mis cosas.  
Piper estaba en la salida esperándome, y me sonrió cuando llegué.  
-Ayer te hablé, como a las 5 de la tarde y no me contestaste.  
-¡¿Me hablaste?! ¡Rayos! No estaba en mi casa.  
-¿Saliste con alguien? ¿Con quién?- caminábamos hacía los casilleros y llegamos al mío y empecé a buscar mi libro de historia-¡Annabeth! Contéstame.- Piper estaba mirándome fijamente en busca de respuesta.  
-Con Percy, me quedé con él hasta las 8 de la noche.  
-Espera ¡¿Qué?! Y ¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo lo soportaste? Digo, a mi me cae bien pero a ti no te cae taaaaaan bien que digamos.  
-Pues, es buena persona, me empieza a caer bien- no quería profundizar en el tema porque de seguro me iba a cuestionar TODO el día.- Realmente no lo tuve que soportar, me la pasé bien con él.  
-¿Y por eso Reyna y Rachel te hablaron? ¿Para advertirte que te alejaras de su próxima víctima?  
-Jajajajajajajaja. No, ellas no tienen ni idea que estuve con Percy.  
-¿Quién no tiene idea de que estuviste conmigo?-Una voz llegó por detrás de mi oreja y obviamente era Percy, llevaba una playera de rayas negras con blanco y sus ojos verdes brillaban más que otros días.  
-Tu novia y su amiga, Jackson. Creo que me matarían si supieran que estuve un rato contigo ayer.  
-¿Mi nov…? Ah… te refieres a Rachel ¿No?-Rodó los ojos- ya te he dicho, Annabeth. No es mi novia y no creo que lo sea algún día.  
-¿Ah sí? Creo que deberías informarles, ella está más que segura que eres su propiedad. –le dije y soltó una carcajada.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Dónde estabas en la mañana? Te busqué aquí, en tu casillero y no te encontré, ni cuando sonó la campana.  
-Llegué muy tarde.  
-Annabeth -Piper me jaló el suéter- tenemos clase.  
-Hola, Piper – Percy le sonrió- ¿Qué clase tienen?  
-Historia- respondimos las dos al unisonó.  
-¿En que salón?  
-en el 54- contestó Piper - ¿Has visto a Jason? –Los ojos de Piper eran brillantes naturalmente pero cuando Jason era el tema sus ojos casi se podrían usar como lámparas en la oscuridad.  
-Ah… que chistoso, porque hoy me preguntó por ti. Si no he entendido mal ahorita tiene historia también.  
-¿Preguntó por mí?- Ahora sí, sus ojos brillaban de un modo espectacular- Se nos hace tarde para historia, Annabeth.  
-Adiós, Percy. Te veo en detención. –Dije mientras agitaba mi mano libre en forma de despedida.  
-No, no. Te acompaño a tu salón, tengo ecología en el salón 57.  
-De acuerdo, pero apúrate que no quiero otro retardo el día de hoy.  
Piper movía el pie ansiosa y cuando nos pusimos en marcha ella caminaba más rápido que nosotros dos, prácticamente corría. Y efectivamente ahí estaba Jason, con su expresión calmada como siempre, sentado al lado de la ventana. Piper se sentó paralela a él pero del otro lado del salón, se sentó y abrió su libreta y justo cuando ella sacaba una pluma de su mochila Jason volteó hacía la puerta y vio a Piper y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió muy discreto.  
Mientras yo veía la escena Piper/Jason Percy estaba a mi lado checando mi libreta de historia.  
-Este edificio ¿Lo hiciste tú? – era un boceto a lápiz del Empire State con algunas modificaciones.  
-sí, lo hice yo.-Y sonreí apenada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente viera mis bocetos.  
-me habías dicho que te gustaba la arquitectura.-me devolvió mi cuaderno.-Dibujas muy bonito, Annabeth. Me tengo que ir a Ecología, adiós. – pasó su mano por mi cintura antes de salir corriendo hacia el salón 57.  
Por alguna razón me quedó la sensación de su mano en mi cintura durante toda la clase. Tenía dos horas seguidas de historia, ahora veíamos las mitologías. Jasón era realmente bueno en la romana y Piper y yo éramos bastante buenas en la griega. Mi diosa favorita era Atenea y la de ella Afrodita, aunque no lo mencionaba en voz alta porque Drew había hecho un gritito de emoción cuando la maestra de historia había mencionado a Afrodita.

Nuestra tarea era hacer una investigación de nuestro Olímpico preferido y dar razones por las cuales era nuestro preferido, así que todos estaban fascinados con la tarea.  
Cuando estábamos en la cafetería Piper y yo estábamos sirviéndonos lo que íbamos a comer y justo cuando íbamos a la mesa Drew le tiró la charola a Piper de un manotazo y Piper se volteó y la fulmino con la mirada, se sacudió el polvo de cereal de la blusa y se dio vuelta hacia la barra para volver a agarrar su comida.  
-¿Es todo lo que vas a hacer?-Gritó Drew- ¿O me tienes miedo?- Piper rió y se volteó, su semblante era retador pero tranquilo.  
-Más bien, no pienso seguir mal gastando mi tiempo en ti.  
-Típica excusa de los débiles- dijo Drew pavoneándose.  
-Más bien, es el argumento de la gente con cerebro. Aunque claro, tú jamás podrás saber que se siente tener un cerebro- Le sonrió y se volteó hacia la barra y justo cuando ella deslizaba su charola Jason llegó y puso su charola junto a la de Piper. Drew los vio y se dio vuelta hacia su mesa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.  
Me senté y empecé a comer y cuando quería ver si Piper ya venía vi a Percy con Rachel colgada de su hombro y él tenía una mirada neutra y en eso lo salude desde mi mesa y su mirada se volvió incomoda y me sonrió de la misma manera y movió su hombro para tratar de zafarse de Rachel. Piper se sentó a mi lado y Jason se sentó con ella, Piper tenía la sonrisa más brillante del mundo y Jason parecía nervioso.  
-Vaya argumento que hubo entre Piper y Drew ¿no?- Era Leo Valdez, se había sentado a mi lado.  
-Fue increíble ver la cara de Drew.-Reí y Leo también.  
Leo me empezó a preguntar sobre unas cosas de materiales y de planos sobre cosas que le gustaba construir y nos enfrascamos en una buena conversación. Mucha gente creía que Leo no era muy inteligente porque era la persona más distraída del mundo, incluso más que Percy, pero Leo sí era inteligente y bastante, solo bastaba con prestarle la atención suficiente para percatarse de ello.  
Me fui caminando a mi salón de Química y Leo me acompañó porque su mejor amigo (Jason) estaba bastante desconectado del mundo al igual que mi mejor amiga.  
Llegué a tiempo, bastante a tiempo a mi clase, así que pude sentarme donde quería, o sea al lado de la ventana. La clase pasó sin que la sintiera y tampoco presté mucha atención, estaba viendo hacía la cancha de deportes, ahí estaba Percy corriendo por todo el circuito y como siempre, iba hasta adelante sin perder el ritmo.  
Las demás horas pasaron igual salvo por el hecho de que Rachel logró ser castigada por una semana con el maestro de literatura y Percy llegó tarde y se sentó al otro lado del salón así que no platique con él pero vaya que Rachel sí lo hizo.  
Cuando terminó literatura ya eran las dos y Percy estaba en la puerta esperándome.  
-¿Por qué me has ignorado todo el día, Annabeth? Esperaba hablar contigo en el almuerzo pero estabas muy enfrascada en tu conversación con Leo Valdez- me lo dijo en tono de reproche y ¿Eso eran celos? Encantador.  
-No te he ignorado, pero tú estuviste mucho rato con Rachel y…  
-Y pudiste haberme salvado si tuvieras un corazón bondadoso.  
-¡YA ENTENDI!  
-Te lo perdonaré solo porque te ves realmente bien hoy.-sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas y sonreí hacia el piso.  
-De acuerdo pero tengo una duda ¿No te cae bien Rachel?  
-Me cae muy bien- dijo de inmediato y sentí una ligera punzada de ganas de matarla- pero como amiga ¿Me explico? Es algo incomodo que me abrace tanto o que quiera estar todo el tiempo conmigo. Si fuera tú no me molestaría en lo absoluto pero… nada, olvídalo.- se calló abruptamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas  
-Pero ¿Qué?-pregunté. Si fuera yo…  
-Nada, olvídalo, es una tontería.  
-Viniendo de ti no me sorprendería, sesos de alga.  
-Silencio sabihonda que yo no fui la causa de nuestro castigo.  
-Si no te hubieras sentado a mi lado...- Me vio con mirada resentida y le sonreí.  
-Hola, Percy- Era la voz de Rachel desde atrás de él.  
-Hola, Rachel- La saludo con la mano.  
El señor Solace abrió la puerta del salón de detención y nos indicó que pasáramos, para eso Rachel ya estaba colgada de la cintura de Percy así que no pensé y tomé la mano de Percy.  
- Vamos- Le dije con una sonrisa y él se deshizo del agarre de Rachel y respondió mi gesto con su mano.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Percy en un susurro una vez que ya estábamos sentados, él se había sentado justo atrás de mi.  
-¿Querías zafarte del agarre de Rachel o no?  
-¡JACKSON Y CHASE! ayer les repetí que si seguían hablando les iba a aumentar el castigo ¿Quieren el mes entero?  
-Lo siento, señor Solace.-Dijo Percy.  
Rachel nos miraba desde su silla como tratando de identificar que pasaba entre Percy y yo y cuando salimos ella se fue sin siquiera voltear a vernos, Percy y yo observamos cómo se iba hacia el estacionamiento a paso verdaderamente rápido.  
-Me has salvado, Annabeth, en serio, gracias- me abrazó por los hombros y me dio un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla.  
-No hay de que, Sesos de alga. Ahora suéltame que me asfixias. –En ese momento volteé hacia mi casillero y ahí estaba Reyna, en medio del pasillo con cara de shock. 


	5. Chapter 5

Percy se quedó paralizado un momento y después adoptó su posición normal, o sea despreocupada, Reyna se acercó a nosotros como si no hubiera visto nada, con su sonrisa descarada de siempre y le preguntó a Percy:  
-¿Has visto a Rachel, Percy?  
-Se fue hace 3 minutos- Yo le contesté antes de que Percy pudiera abrir la boca, Reyna se volteó hacia mí y si hubiera podido me hubiera asesinado con su mirada, por fortuna no lo hizo.  
-Gracias- respondió cortante y se abrió pasó entre Percy y yo y se fue meneando sus caderas.  
Percy y yo la vimos desaparecer por el estacionamiento y cuando por fin la perdimos de vista Percy me volteó a ver y estallamos en carcajadas.  
-¿Viste la… Jajajajajajajaja? ¿Su cara?- La cara de Percy estaba roja y le lloraban los ojos de la risa.  
-¡Oh Dioses! Jajajajajajajaja no tenían precio las caras de ambas-me dolía el estomago de tanto reírme.  
-Gracias, Annabeth- Me dijo una vez que ya nos habíamos calmado y estábamos al lado de su carro.  
-No hay de que, Percy.- le sonreí y me acerqué para despedirme.  
-Eres asombrosa- Me abrazó por la cintura y me levantó un poco del piso, era delgado pero tenía fuerza.  
-Debo de irme, te veré mañana en nuestro gran castigo.  
-No te vayas- agarró mi hombro cuando me estaba dando la vuelta y me hizo voltear hacia él- acompáñame por helado y después te llevo a tu casa.  
-Puedes dejarme en el parque de La Diana y me voy caminando, no está tan lejos de mi casa.  
-Lo sé, pero yo quiero ir a dejarte.  
-Todo un caballero ¿Eh?  
-Soy todo un caballero.- Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y yo lo vi, como si lo estuviera analizando.  
-Ah-hice una cara pensativa- No lo creo.  
-Entonces ¿Sí vendrás conmigo?- me preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por rechazar su invitación pero era imposible decirle que no.  
-Está bien, vamos. Solo si me compras un helado, sesos de alga.  
Nos subimos a su carro y manejó hasta la heladería del centro comercial al que habíamos ido un día antes.  
Los estantes de la heladería estaban iluminados y en orden, los helados iban en una escalada de colores, todos se veían tan apetitosos. Daban ganas de comerse un litro entero de cada sabor.  
-¿De cuál quieres?- Dijo Percy sacándome de mis fantasías de comerme un litro de cada tipo de helado  
-¿Cuál qué?  
-Helado, dijiste que solo vendrías si te compraba un helado y necesito saber que sabor quieres. –Tenía su cara a centímetros de la mía y por alguna extraña razón me imaginé besándolo en los labios de lleno, lo cual no ayudó mucho a decidir que sabor de helado quería.  
-Era una broma, no es necesario- logré contestarle.  
-Bueno, no importa, de todos modos te iba a comprar un helado- Me sonrió, vio hacia los helados y regresó su mirada hacia mi- entonces ¿Cuál?  
-Almendras- Almendras fue el primer sabor que se vino a mi mente.  
-Perfecto- Se dirigió hacia el señor que atendía la heladería- ¿Podría darme un litro de helado de Almendras?- Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.  
-¡¿UN LITRO?! Percy…  
-Es que tampoco sabía que sabor quería, así que decidí comprar el que a ti te gustara.-Recibió el litro de helado y pagó.-Vamos.  
Nos fuimos y se estacionó en el parque de La Diana, abrió mi puerta para que yo saliera y nos sentamos en una banca a la que le daba la luz de las 5 de la tarde, abrió el bote y me tendió una cuchara.  
-¿Acaso traes una alacena en tu carro? ¿O de dónde salieron las cucharas?  
-Las tomé en la heladería, bueno… el señor me las dio ¿No lo notaste?  
-Ah… no, al parecer no.  
-Estabas muy distraída viendo todos los helados- tomó una cucharada de helado y la metió a su boca mientras veía el agua de la fuente. Se veía muy guapo cuando el sol daba en su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos se fijaban en un punto, la línea de su mandíbula se marcaba. Tuve que voltearme hacia el árbol que estaba sobre nosotros para que no me viera viéndolo. – Me gusta cómo te pierdes en tus pensamientos, siempre me da mucha curiosidad que es lo que piensas.

Volteé a verlo y él tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en mí- Hablas como si me vieras mucho.  
-Jajajaja- Se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Te gusta Rachel?- Las palabras se salieron de mi boca, tenía mucho tiempo preguntándome si ellos se gustaban.  
-¿Por qué preguntas?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad y le sostuve la mirada y me encogí de hombros.  
-Curiosidad, antes los veía muy juntos en los pasillos, abrazados, parecía que tenían una conexión.- Percy me veía fijamente mientras yo hablaba, lo cual hacia difícil que no se tropezaran mis palabras, pero logré que salieran fluidas y con aire desinteresado.  
-Antes, quizá me gustó alguna vez, pero en verdad no estoy seguro.  
-¿No estás seguro?  
-No, me han gustado personas a lo largo de estos años pero no sé…- lo estaba escuchando y metí mi cuchara al bote y no pude cachar nada, estaba vacío.  
-¿En qué momento nos acabamos el helado?  
-¡¿Ya se acabó?!- volteó hacia el bote y estaba totalmente vacío.-Rayos, vamos a necesitar otro.  
-Ni creas, Perseus. Tengo mucha tarea por hacer y a este paso voy a llegar a las 10 a mi casa.-Me levanté de la banca y busqué mi teléfono en mi bolsita. No era de las que le gustan las bolsas grandes de marca, la mía era de cuero, pequeña que se cruzaba de hombro, era pequeña pero le cabía TO-DO.  
-De acuerdo, pero tendremos que comprarnos dos litros a la próxima.  
-¿Quién dijo que habría próxima?- Le dije y la luz desapareció de sus ojos.- Es broma, obviamente tendremos que comprar dos a la próxima vez.  
Subimos al carro y él pasó el disco de Snow Patrol en su carro, ambos íbamos cantando con las ventanas abajo, había tráfico pero ninguno de los dos se desesperó por eso porque íbamos platicando y antes de querer ya estábamos en la calle de mi casa.  
-De nuevo gracias por lo de hoy, como te he dicho, Rachel es una gran amiga pero es incomodo que se pegue tanto a mí.  
-No hay problema, es un gusto ver la cara de Rachel pasmándose.  
-¿No te cae muy bien?  
-No es eso, es que… ella y sus amigas son un poco pesadas pero no me afecta. A Piper sí le caen mal y pues Piper es mi mejor amiga.  
-Así que, ¿solo lo haces por molestarlas?-su expresión estaba llena de curiosidad… ¿Triste?  
-No todo, sesos de alga- Cerré la puerta de su carro y caminé hacia mi casa sin mirar atrás.

Al día siguiente llegué muy temprano, más temprano de lo normal a la escuela y me quedé en una banca del patio terminando mi tarea de ecología, hasta que llegó Piper corriendo hacia mí y azotó si trasero contra la banca de cemento

-Reyna ha estado diciendo que eres novia de Percy, todo mundo está hablando de eso.  
-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Novia de Jackson? ¿En qué momento?- Mi corazón estaba acelerado del coraje, jamás había estado en un chisme, no es que me gustara mantenerme oculta o lo que fuera, sinceramente no me importaba pero por supuesto no era novia de Percy, ni siquiera me gustaba… tanto.

-Dice que los vio juntos después de clases, tomado de las manos, y que él te dio un beso.- los ojos de Piper estaban llenos de furia, todo lo que hicieran Reyna, Rachel o Drew le enojaba, mi mejor amiga era muy intensa. Reyna no decía ninguna mentira pero lo estaba poniendo en un contexto inadecuado, sí nos habíamos agarrado las manos pero era para alejar a Rachel, me había dado un beso pero en la mejilla y era de amigos… ¿no? Y sí, estábamos juntos después de la escuela pero por el castigo. El coraje seguía ahí pero ya no estaba tan intenso como 10 segundos atrás.

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalas.  
-Annabeth… Reyna está mintiendo sobre todo eso ¿No? A ti no te gusta Percy ¿O sí?

-No, por supuesto que no. –Por un momento me sentí mal porque sentía que le estaba mintiendo a Piper, pero en verdad no me gustaba Percy, me caía bien… solo eso, sí, solo eso.  
-Entonces ¿No harás nada?  
-No, es un chisme, y sí respondo al chisme sería como confirmarlo. La mejor manera de hacer desaparecer ese chisme es haciendo como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado.  
-Admiro tu tranquilidad, en serio.  
-Por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Jason? ¿De qué hablaban?- Piper se puso roja y parecía a punto de derretirse mientras me contaba, Jason le había hablado por la tarde para saber si podían almorzar juntos al otro día y se habían quedado hablando en el teléfono gran parte de la tarde. Piper parecía tan feliz que me puse feliz, había olvidado casi del todo lo del chisme hasta que llegó Percy corriendo hacia mí con expresión consternada.  
-Annabeth…  
- Lo sé, lo mejor sería… ignorar lo que dicen ¿No?  
-Sí, creo, pero en verdad es tan extraño que me pregunten si eres mi novia.  
-Esperemos a la hora del almuerzo a ver cómo nos ven.  
-Espero no salir corriendo de la desesperación.  
-¿Desesperación?  
-Me desespera que la gente se me quede viendo, Jason sabe cómo manejar eso, yo no, jamás he podido.-Hablaba muy rápido, casi tan rápido como yo cuando estaba nerviosa- Hola, Piper. No te había visto. Me voy a clase, ya voy tarde, solo quería verte, Annabeth ¿No te ha molestado nadie? Es que eso era lo que me preocupaba.-Sus ojos verdes me miraban y sentía mi corazón latir de forma pesada y feliz.  
-No, no me he encontrado a nadie o si lo han intentado los he ignorado porque estaba pensando en otras cosas.-Sonrió cuando lo dije y pasó un dedo rápido por mi mejilla.  
-Adiós- Corrió hacia su salón y se estrelló contra un tipo de un grado menor- Perdón, lo siento.

Llegamos al salón de 64 y el maestro de ecología aún no llegaba pero aún así cuando entramos todos se nos quedaron viendo como si no nos hubieran visto en años, Piper y yo los ignoramos y no sentamos donde siempre, al lado de la ventana en los dos primeros asientos, yo adelante y ella atrás.  
Reyna y Drew llegaron a pararse enfrente de nuestros asientos y Reyna habló:  
-¿Así que ya no eres la eterna enamorada de Luke Castellán? ¿Ahora le coqueteas a Percy? ¿Quién sigue? ¿Jason?- La volteé a ver como si ella hablara otro idioma y Piper habló.  
-¿Frustrada porque ni Jason y ni Percy te hicieron caso?  
-Jason es prácticamente mío, pequeña hippie, así que cállate que estaba hablando con Annabeth.  
-Lo siento, no sé si tu amiga Drew no te platicado que nadie me calla.- Drew le dijo algo al oído a Reyna y ella frunció los labios.

- De acuerdo, Pequeña Hippie, te dejo solo para no humillarte y tú, pequeña ñoña, deberías dejar a Percy en paz.- sentí las inmensas ganas de contestarle algo pero era inútil discutir con ellas.  
Reyna y Drew se fueron hacia sus asientos al otro lado del salón, para ese entonces mi enojo había regresado pero logré disimularlo.

Cambiamos de clase y traté de no poner atención en las miradas de la gente, no es que me incomodaran pero… lo hacían. Reyna y Drew iban caminando por los pasillos pavoneándose como siempre. Cuando por fin fue la hora del almuerzo estábamos en la barra eligiendo nuestra comida, Piper volteaba a cada rato hacia la entrada y las mesas buscando a Jason, nos fuimos a sentar y en ese momento entró Jason a paso rápido, como si tuviera prisa y recorrió la cafetería con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se posaron en nuestra mesa y sonrío, en ese instante Reyna lo llamó y se le acercó, Jason la saludo con un gesto con la mano antes de que se acercara y pasó de largo hacia nuestra mesa. Reyna nos observaba y traté de no sostenerle la mirada, lo hubiera hecho pero en verdad no estaba de humor.  
Estaba observando el gran ventanal que daba hacia la entrada de la escuela cuando alguien llegó por detrás y me sobresalté. Era Leo, iba con su sonrisa enérgica de siempre y con su pelo desordenado, se sentó y comenzamos a hablar sobre arquitectura y un montón de cosas y 5 minutos antes de que terminara el descanso, Percy entró a la cafetería y todos empezaron a cuchichear y me volteaban a ver y después lo veían a él.

-¿Te vas a ir con tu novio?- preguntó Leo cuando vio que Percy y yo teníamos las miradas fijas uno en el otro.  
-No es mi novio- dije en tono cortante  
-Oh- la expresión de Leo era incomoda- es que todo mundo dice que…- empezó a explicarse  
-Lo sé, sé lo que todo mundo dice, pero no es cierto, solo somos amigos- interrumpí a Leo a la mitad de la oración.- Reyna solo hace esas cosas para molestarme, hablando de Reyna y su pequeño sequito ¿Has visto a Rachel?  
-No, no la he visto ¿No está con…-Leo volteó a ver la mesa de Reyna- No, pensé que estaba con sus amigas  
-Que extraño, bueno, una menos con la cual lidiar, pero ahora tenemos que irnos a clase ¿Qué clase tienes?  
-Carpintería, estoy haciendo un barco a escala, yo le llamo El Argo II…- Leo siguió hablando sobre su proyecto de carpintería a lo largo del camino hacia los casilleros y después se fue porque ya era tarde para su clase. Piper y Jason estaban tan cómodos hablando que no se dieron cuenta que debían entrar a clases o si se dieron cuenta lo ignoraron por completo. Me fui al salón de español y ahí estaba Percy, sentado atrás de donde siempre me sentaba yo.  
-Hola- dije en un susurro cuando me senté en mi silla.  
-Hola- respondió en tono normal. Abrí mi cuaderno y empecé a garabatear cosas en lo que llegaba el profesor- Oye- dijo Percy sacándome de mi trance- Me dijeron que hoy Reyna y Drew se pudieron muy imposibles.  
-Ah- contesté sin voltear- sí, pero no hubo ningún problema.- traté de no hablar mucho para que no se notara mi enojo hacia ellas- Ellas creen que eres de su propiedad.  
-Pero curiosamente no lo soy, y si fuera de alguien sería… nada, olvídalo- se interrumpió el mismo- Pero ¿No te molestó? Es que en verdad no quiero que te molesten, es que suelen ser un poco pesadas.  
-Sí, no hay problema.  
-Annabeth ¿Estás enojada?  
-No, perdón- Me levanté de mi silla y me salí del salón. Llegué a mi casillero y me apoyé contra él, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, no tenía ni idea de por qué, pero en verdad quería llorar, estaba muy enojada con Reyna por inventar chismes, y la preocupación de Percy me tocaba el corazón y había algo más, pero no sabía qué era.  
-Annabeth- era una voz chillona, de mujer. Abrí los ojos rogando que por favor fuera Piper pero no, no era Piper, era Rachel, iba con una playera holgada cortada por el cuello, así que se le veía grande y le caía por los hombros.  
-¿Qué quieres, Dare?- pregunté de modo tajante, tenía a penas la paciencia suficiente para comportarme como persona civilizada, después de todo, sus amigas me habían hecho el día medio imposible con todos los cuchicheos y miradas de la gente que me sacaban de mis casillas.  
-Quiero decirte que te alejes de Percy, Percy está a pocos pasos de ser mi novio y no voy a dejar que tú lo arruines ¿Me entendiste? En algún momento hasta llegué a pensar que tú no me caías tan mal, pero, ya no. Así que no puedo tener consideraciones con la persona que me quiere alejar de Mi Percy. – se acercó más a mí y mis ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara- aléjate o te alejo de él a como dé lugar. – se fue hacia su clase, y yo me quedé observando cómo se iba y cuando por fin desapareció de mi vista me volteé hacia mi casillero y lo golpeé de lleno con mi puño y de ahí me recosté en él y me deslicé hacia el piso, Me enojaban ambas y me enojaba todo, los chismes siempre me habían incomodado mucho, como a cualquier persona me gustaba ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando pero no siempre, no de esa forma, no a través de un chisme estúpido.  
Alguien llegó y me abrazó por los hombros y me con la yema de su dedo hacia círculos en mi espalda. Volteé y era Percy.  
-Me costó encontrarte, te busqué en el patio y… Annabeth no llores- con las palmas de sus manos me secó las lagrimas que no sabía que tenía, estaban empapadas. Había estado llorando sin darme cuenta, aunque claro eso no las hacía inexistentes, mis rodillas estaban mojadas. ]  
-No sabía que estaba llorando, no las sentí. – Percy se levantó y me levantó por los hombros, y me abrazó apretándome contra su pecho, mientras él hundía su cara en mi cabello.  
-No llores, por favor- Percy me susurraba y yo ya no estaba llorando, solo estaba ahí, perdida en sus brazos.  
-No estoy llorando, es solo que esa blusa de Drew me escocía los ojos, en verdad es inconcebible que alguien haga ropa con colores así de mortales.- El pecho de Percy se sacudió cuando se rió.  
- Creo que si acostamos a Drew en el patio los astronautas podrían verla sin ningún problema.  
-¿Si la acostamos? No, no necesitas hacer esfuerzos, la blusa brilla por su cuenta.  
-Cierto, a la próxima que vaya a comprar ropa me compraré un pantalón de ese color- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡Por favor! Se te va a ver magniiiiiiifico.- dije entre risas.  
-Lo sé- puso sus manos en sus caderas y apoyó el peso en una sola pierna - ¡Soy fabuloso! Deberías sentirte orgullosa de que estás hablando conmigo.  
-Claro ¡ES UN HONOR! –Puse las palmas en mis mejillas mientras hacia una expresión de fascinación-Este día lo recordaré para siempre en mi mente.- nos reímos por un rato y después las risas se fueron apagando y ambos quedamos callados, enfrente uno del otro. –Percy con lo que dicen ellas…  
-Como me gustaría hacerlas callar.

-¿Qué haremos hoy en el castigo?  
-¿qué sugieres que hagamos? Tú eres la inteligente aquí, yo solo soy guapo.  
-Jajaja eres un bulto atractivo, eso es todo, no tienes ninguna utilidad.  
-¡Ey!  
-Es cierto ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-se rió y sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, creo que deberíamos de alejarnos, o sea, sentarnos por separado en detención para que así Rachel y sus amigas se calmen.  
-Lo que dices está perfecto, es buena idea pero hay dos inconvenientes.  
-¿Cuáles?  
-El primero es que Rachel de seguro se me va a pegar como chicle y en segunda es que toda la hora de detención se me hará ETERNA si no estás conmigo.  
-Estaré en el salón.  
-Pero no conmigo y yo quiero sentarme contigo- Volteó hacia mí y después hacia el suelo y se agachó- Toma- me tendió mi libro y mi cuaderno de ecología.  
-Gracias- le sonreí ampliamente.  
-De acuerdo, hagamos eso pero ¿Podemos ir a algún lugar después de castigo?  
-No lo sé…  
-Por favor, ya es suficiente con no estar contigo en toda la hora  
-Es que no se si tenga tarea y pues… Quizá debería- Pero ahí estaba Percy con sus ojos abiertos como platos, con las cejas contraídas y pidiéndome con la mirada que me quedara.- de acuerdo. –Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
-Debo de ir a clase, te veo dentro de 3 clases- se acercó a mí y me besó la frente y se fue. 


	6. Chapter 6

Las clases pasaron rápido y mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos las clases, veía a Percy jugar desde la ventana del salón 67 (que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio uno), después lo vi entrar al edificio dos y cambié de clases y siempre me sentaba al lado de la ventana, jamás había sabido del porque me gustaba tanto sentarme junto a la ventana pero en ese momento comprendí que siempre estaba buscando a Percy, le ponía atención… incluso cuando decía que me caía mal, le prestaba atención, lo buscaba, siempre. Aunque claro, eso era algo que no podía admitir en voz alta.  
Llegó el castigo y Piper me despidió en la puerta de detención y me dijo  
-Pasó a tu casa como a las 6 o 7, tiene mucho que no veo películas contigo y comemos papas fritas.  
-Estaría fantástico, en verdad extraño eso, Pipes.- Dije mientras la abrazaba como despedida.  
-¡Suerte!-Torció la boca en forma de mueca cuando vio que Rachel se aproximaba y Percy venía a lo lejos-Te veo al rato.  
Entramos los tres al salón y Rachel se sentó enfrente del escritorio del profesor, Percy en la esquina del fondo y yo en mi lugar de siempre, junto a la ventana. Estuve toda la hora leyendo un libro que llevaba en mi mochila, mi libro preferido que ya había releído tropecientas mil veces pero aun así no me cansaba del libro. Cuando dieron las 3:30 me levanté tan rápido como pude y salí del salón, mientras Rachel interceptaba a Percy y lo único que pude escuchar mientras me alejaba fue:  
-Percy ¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? Y antes de llegar podemos pasar a la plaza por un café o algo.-Percy chifló entre los dientes y desvió su mirada.  
-Lo siento mucho, Rachel. Me encantaría estar contigo hoy pero tengo mucha prisa y mucha tarea también.  
Me alejé y ellos siguieron hablando, lo cual causo una pequeña sensación dentro de mí, lo ignoré y me fui hacia el estacionamiento haciendo tiempo mientras esperaba a Percy pero sin que se notara mucho así que me senté en la jardinera que estaba cerca de la entrada y seguí leyendo mi libro hasta que vi que Rachel se iba y cuando por fin se fue me levanté y metí mi libro en la mochila y busqué a Percy con la mirada pero no había rastro de él y en ese momento una voz detrás de mi me susurró:  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Se me salió el corazón y mi primera reacción fue soltar un puñetazo hacia atrás y sostener el cuello de la otra persona en una especie de llave. Hasta que lo tuve de frente me di cuenta de que era Percy y lo solté, sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas y él solo se reía.-Realmente no esperaba eso, la mayoría de las chicas hubiera gritado y me hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago por asustarlas pero tu optaste por hacer una llave y golpearme directo en la cabeza, en verdad no me lo esperaba.  
-Lo siento muchísimo, me asusté y fue mi primera reacción pero si hubiera sabido que eres tú no te hubiera… es tu culpa, sesos de alga, no puedes llegar y asustarme de ese modo, tú te lo ganaste.  
-De acuerdo, es mi culpa ¿Nos vamos?  
-Está bien, pero debo regresar a las 6 a mi casa.  
-¿A las 6? ¿Por qué?  
-Piper va a llegar a mi casa y me dijo que iba a llegar a las 6 y pues, ella no sabe nada sobre que salgo contigo.  
-¿O sea… que consideras lo nuestro una… cita?-Dijo y su sonrisa iluminaba toda su cara.  
-No te hagas ilusiones, Sesos de alga, no es así pero ella se alarmaría mucho si le digo que he estado pasando mis 3 últimas tardes contigo.  
-¿Por qué se alarmaría?-Preguntó de manera picarona y me limité a sonreírle y me dirigí hacia su carro, él corrió detrás de mí y abrió la puerta del carro.  
Nos estacionamos en el parque de la Diana y nos sentamos en la misma banca de el día anterior, el abrió su mochila y saco un paquete de galletas de nuez con chocolate y me ofreció una, hablamos por horas sobre música, nuestra niñez, de lo que nos gustaba, sus materias favoritas, su padre trabajaba en la Marina y mi madre trabajaba en una de las empresas más grandes del país en la parte logística, mi madre siempre había sido muy inteligente, verdaderamente inteligente y mi padre siempre me recordaba constantemente lo mucho que parecía a ella, pero también ella me recordaba lo mucho que me parecía a mi padre, y aunque estuvieran separados se notaba que ambos se admiraban mucho uno al otro.  
Percy tenía un problema de Déficit de Atención al igual que yo y por eso era tan bueno en educación física. Cuando volteé a ver mi reloj este marcaba 5:45.  
-¡Percy! Debo irme.  
-No, no te vayas, por favor.  
-Me encantaría quedarme pero Piper está por llegar a mi casa y no puedo fallarle.  
-Está bien, te llevo y no me digas que te puedes ir sola porque me lo dices todo el tiempo, pero entiende que yo quiero llevarte.-Hablaba rápido y mientras hablaba su cara se tornaba roja como un jitomate y me pareció totalmente adorable.  
-No iba a decir nada-Sonreí y subí al carro.

Llegamos a mi casa 10 minutos después, aun faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara Piper y me quede en el carro de Percy y me pasé al asiento de atrás para buscar mi mochila y cuando alcé la vista Percy estaba sentado ahí a mi lado, observándome.  
-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a decir donde dejaste mi mochila?  
-Me encantaría decirte, pero creo que ya la tienes colgada en el hombro así que ya no hace mucha falta- llevé mi mano a mi hombro y ahí estaba la correa de mi mochila y me di una palmada en la frente.  
-Estoy muy distraída, no recordaba que ya había encontrado mi mochila.- Percy no decía nada, solo se limitaba a verme, tenía sus ojos verdes mar fijos en mí y mi corazón empezó a palpitar como el de un colibrí y vaya que el corazón de un colibrí late rápido, los dos nos vimos a los ojos fijamente, estaba tan absorta en sus ojos verdes que no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos estado acercando poco a poco hasta que sonó mi teléfono y desvíe mi rostro hacia mi teléfono y era un mensaje de Piper que decía "Voy tarde, llego en 10 minutos", bloqueé mi teléfono y lo guarde en mi bolsillo trasero del pantalón.  
-Debo de… bajar a mi casa.  
-De acuerdo, te veo mañana, después del castigo y…  
-Vale, te veo mañana- dije mientras abría la puerta del carro y cuando estaba a punto de bajarme Percy tomó mi mano y me jaló de nuevo al carro. ¿Qué rayos ha…? -Me dio un beso en la mejilla y acunó mi cabeza con sus brazos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada- Adiós.-lo volteé a ver y él estaba muy cerca de mí y me volvieron a entrar esas ganas de besarlo de lleno en los labios así que desvíe la mirada y me bajé del carro, él salió por la otra puerta y se metió en la puerta del conductor, lo despedí con un gesto con la mano y le sonreí, él me sonrió y arrancó el carro y se fue. Justo en el momento en el que el carro de Percy desapareció de mi calle Piper venía con una gran bolsa que posiblemente estaba llena de papas fritas y dulces, nos gustaba comer muchas cosas de esas mientras veíamos películas, la mayoría veía películas de amor y nosotras veíamos de miedo o de acción, eran nuestras favoritas.  
-¿Adivina a quien acabo de ver pasar? Oh… espera, acabas de bajarte de ese carro.-alzó las cejas y me sonrió.- Annabeth, nunca me cuentas nada, es triste pero… ¿qué hacías en su carro dos horas después de la escuela?  
-Nada, solamente nos quedamos hablando y se nos hizo un poco tarde, es solo eso.  
-Si Rachel estuviera en tu lugar estaría alardeando por toda la escuela que se subió al carro de Percy Jackson y que la llevó a su casa… Peeeeeeeeeeeeero

por fortuna no eres Rachel, así que dudo que alguien más que no sea yo sepa que has estado las últimas tres tardes con Percy.- Piper tenía esta habilidad desgraciada de saber que decir y así lograr lo que quiere lograr y en este caso logró que le contara todo lo de Percy, menos lo del beso en la mejilla.  
Estuvimos en mi cuarto comiendo papas fritas, nos acabamos los 3 paquetes grandes de papas y los paquetes de chocolates. Piper escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía y asentía y/o sonreía en algunas partes del relato.-Le gustas, en definitiva Percy Jackson está enamorado de ti.  
-Realmente no creo gustarle, creo que somos buenos ami…  
-¡Ay, por favor! Percy Jackson jamás busca a nadie, es muy distraído pero curiosamente siempre te nota a ti, incluso yo he visto como te ve, si te desde el otro lado del pasillo corre hacia ti y después cuando está cerca camina normal o te lleva a tu salón y o sea, no lo había visto hacer eso, está siempre demasiado distraído para tener detalles con las personas. La última vez que tuvo una novia ¿Recuerdas que no le fue muy bien? Ella siempre lo buscaba y él sí la quería pero estaba demasiado distraído con otras cosas que vagamente se acordaba de ella y ella se hartó y le terminó. Y en cambio contigo es muy atento y siempre te está buscando, me lo ha dicho Jason, Jason es muy… allegado a él, tienen algunas fricciones pero es porque el carácter de ambos es muy similar, en fin. El punto es que Percy está loco por ti, Annabeth- Esa última frase hizo que mi corazón saltara de felicidad y quisiera salirse de mi pecho.  
-Bueno, no lo sé, pero lo que sí puedo confirmarte es que Jason Grace sí que está enganchado contigo, ignora a Drew por ti, también ignora a Reyna, incluso Leo me ha dicho que desde que Jason te conoce, y con conocerte me refiero a desde que empezó a hablar contigo, ha estado muy distraído y no sé, creo que le gustas y mucho.  
-No lo sé, Annabeth, en verdad me gusta y lo sabes mejor que nadie en el mundo y sé que si pasa algo entre él y yo me voy a enamorar mucho y pues a veces Afrodita no siempre es justa, está bien que sea mi diosa favorita pero debo admitir que no siempre es justa, a veces hace que te enamores perdidamente de alguien y ese alguien simplemente no sabe lo que sientes y la mayoría jamás se atreve a decirlo y entonces, pasa lo típico, te deprimes, lloras mares, lo superas y te enamoras de alguien más, así es siempre.  
-No siempre, a veces sí pasan cosas entre las personas, todo depende de que es lo que quieras que pase, si te esmeras en que pase algo quizá pase, o quizá solo aprendas una gran lección, no siempre te irá mal en el amor, no siempre. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, a ti nunca te va mal en el amor, los tipos están atrás de ti, tú eres la que casi nunca les hace caso.  
-Puede ser, pero ciento que con Jason es diferente, en parte, él es como yo, me entiende como nadie.  
-¿O sea que no te entiendo tanto?-fingí indignación y puse la palma de mi mano frente a su cara- Habla con mi mano, quizá ella te entienda más.  
-Ja Ja Ja, que graciosa, Annie-quito mi mano- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Jason es tan… él. No hay mejor descripción para él, me encanta, la forma en la que se ríe, su cicatriz, la forma en la que se queda de repente pensando y cuando habla, cuando me toma de las manos…  
-Espera ahí ¿Te toma de las manos?-no podía ver mi cara pero de seguro mi expresión era de sorpresa total.  
-Sí, ayer, después de la escuela fui al súper, y me lo encontré cuando iba saliendo, él me dijo que me acompañaba hasta mi casa y así fue y cuando se despidió tomo mis manos y me besó la mejilla.  
-¿Y quién es la que no cuenta nada?  
-Te lo iba a contar hoy pero el tema de Percy fue lo primero que se dio.  
Estuvimos toda la tarde y hasta las 9:30 de la noche hablando y comiendo, tiradas en mi cama, que decían era muy cómoda. Cuando Piper se fue cené con mi madre que me preguntó porque había estado llegando tan tarde a la casa después de la escuela.  
-Porque a veces voy a casa Pipes o veo a Thalia y me quedo platicando hasta que me doy cuenta de que es tarde.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, es enserio, Madre.  
-Creí que había algún… chico.  
-No, no lo hay madre, nadie en mi escuela me llama la atención de ese modo, no conozco a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente.-Dije mientras me servía más puré de papa, para disimular mi gran mentira.  
-Me imagino, yo conocí a tu padre después de la preparatoria, lo conocí en…  
-una librería, ambos estaban buscando el mismo libro y entonces comenzaron a Hablar.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ya te lo había contado?  
-No, mi padre me lo contó hace ya un tiempo, cuando aún vivía con él.-Dije con toda naturalidad pero que mis padres estuvieran separados no era algo que me hacía muy feliz, bueno, en sí el hecho de la separación no me afectaba mucho pero la esposa de mi padre era una tirana, y en verdad no era buena persona, al menos no conmigo.  
-Oh, bueno, pues fue así, así que algún día encontraras a la persona ideal, no te preocupes de eso ahora, eres una hermosa persona y estoy orgullosa de ti.- puso su mano sobre la mía y me sonrío, mi madre no siempre era muy afectiva pero tenía sus momentos y eran bonitos. Siempre era bonito.  
El jueves pasó con toda tranquilidad salvo por el hecho de que no había visto a Percy hasta las 9:30 que por alguna razón llegó a esa hora, nos tratamos de ignorar todo el día para así hacer que las furias se calmaran. Estuve con a la salida Leo hablando sobre los proyectos de carpintería que queríamos hacer, teníamos en mente tantas cosas que se nos pasó el tiempo dibujando.  
-A mí se me ocurre que podríamos modificar aquí algo- Dijo hablando de uno de mis dibujos de arquitectura, un edificio al estilo griego y el rediseñó la fachada.  
-Aquí podríamos agregar algunas cosas- agarré uno de los planos de un robot pequeño que estaba haciendo, Leo quería estudiar meca trónica, era el tipo más hábil con las manos que había conocido en toda mi vida.  
Ambos teníamos las manos manchadas de grafito y nuestras piernas estaban llenas de migas de goma de borrar, entonces chequé mi celular y marcaban las 3:15. No había llegado a castigo, había perdido la apuesta.  
-ya me voy, Annie.- Leo se levantó y me alborotó el cabello desde arriba.- te veo mañana y te digo que tal voy con mi pequeño monstruo, Adiós.  
-Adiós, Leo.- Lo despedí con la mano y me levanté después de haber metido todas mis cosas a mi mochila y me fui, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Percy pero llegar a buscarlo después de no haber llegado a castigo no era muy bueno, porque la furia iba a ponerse mal y estaba tratando de evitarla, no porque me diera miedo si no porque en verdad me provocaba pegarle en la cara cada que la veía.  
Caminé hasta mi casa y abrí el refrigerador en cuanto llegué y saqué un paquete de natillas de chocolate y subí a mi cuarto a leer, leí durante horas seguidas hasta que mi madre subió a decirme que alguien estaba en la puerta preguntando por mí, bajé y ahí estaba Percy, con las manos en las bolsas de sus jeans, viendo con mucha atención el marco de mi puerta.  
-¿Te perdiste?-pregunté mientras me acercaba a él.  
-Sí, estoy perdido, necesito que me lleves a mi casa, Annabeth. Sé llegar mejor a tu casa que a la mía, justo por eso estoy aquí, porque… no es que me hayas hecho falta hoy y tampoco estoy aquí para recordarte de que perdiste la apuesta y el sábado es la fiesta, o sea… en dos días.  
-¿Apuesta?-Fingí no recordar nada- no recuerdo nada de una apuesta, en verdad.

-¿No? Ah bueno, déjame refrescarte la memoria. Se supone que debías estar conmigo toda la semana en castigo y así podías ser libre de ir con quien tú quisieras a la fiesta de Will, pero si no ibas un día ibas a tener que ir conmigo a la fiesta de Will  
-Ah, esa apuesta- Sonreí para que se diera cuenta de que sí la recordaba.  
-Sí, esa apuesta.  
-Bueno, solo venías a restregarme en la cara que ganaste la apuesta está bien.-Hice un ademan de entrar a mi casa y me tomó la mano y me jaló hacía él, quedamos frente a frente a una escasa distancia y puse mi mano en su pecho y me alejé un poco.  
-No, veía a ver si estabas bien. No pude hablar contigo en todo el día y se me hizo extraño que no llegaras a castigo, incluso eres cumplida en los castigos.  
-Lo siento, soy una nerd y no pienso cambiarlo.  
-Créeme, no quiero que cambies eso.-Me sonrió ampliamente- Entonces ¿Por qué no llegaste?  
-Me quedé con Leo, dibujando planos y se nos pasó el tiempo.  
-Ah- bajó la mirada a sus pies y los movió de forma incomoda- Pensé que te habías sentido mal o algo.  
-No, no, estoy perfectamente bien.  
-Ya veo- dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con una maceta de mi madre y se estrelló contra la puerta. Estallé en risas y él se reía también mientras trataba de levantarse, le ofrecí mi mano y el la tomó y se levantó. Cuando por fin logré controlar mis risas pude preguntarle si estaba bien- sí, estoy bien, me suelo estrellar contra las puertas. Si no me estrello contra una puerta en el día, mi día no está completo.  
- Por supuesto, estrellarse contra las puertas es parte de las actividades vitales de un ser humano.  
-Cuando tenía gripa me recomendaban estrellarme contra las puertas, y sí que funciona.  
-Lo sé, cuando me da fiebre mi madre me estrella contra las puertas y así es como me mejoro, unos cuantos moretones y dolor en todo el cuerpo pero mejoro.  
-Claro, claro.-nos vimos a los ojos una fracción de segundos y volvimos a reírnos.-Entonces ¿Te veo mañana?  
-Desde lejos ¿No? Si no, las furias van a descargar su ira en mí.  
-La verdad no me importan, pero de acuerdo, con tal de que las furias no adopten su forma real.  
-Los pobres mortales se harían pipí del miedo.  
-Y la verdad el conserje no va a estar muy feliz con eso.  
-Para nada feliz.-di un paso hacia adelante y le besé la mejilla.-Adiós, Percy. Buenas noches.-Me metí a mi casa y lo vi caminar hacia su carro y no lo perdí de vista hasta que dio vuelta a la calle. Me fui a mi cuarto antes de que mi madre me llamara a cenar y revisé mi teléfono con la esperanza de que Percy me mandara algo, pero por supuesto eso no iba a pasar por el pequeño hecho de que no tenía mi número de celular, así que me resigné y bajé a cenar con mi mamá. La cena transcurrió en silencio, salvo por algunas preguntas que nos hacíamos, pero el silencio que había no era un silencio incomodo, si no uno normal, como el que había a veces, en ocasiones ambas estábamos tan concentradas en nuestros pensamientos que no se nos ocurría ningún tema de conversación para la cena y ambas estábamos bien con el silencio, a veces era bueno.  
No podía dormir, me quedaba viendo la ventana, el árbol que estaba en el patio delantero y como cambiaban los colores del cielo mientras transcurrían las horas de la noche. Fue alrededor de la 1:30 de la mañana que pude conciliar el sueño y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.  
Cuando llegué a la escuela, me encontré con Thalia en la entrada.

-Annabeth-Me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo.- No te he visto en… varios días ¿Dónde has estado?  
-Tú eres la que se desaparece del mapa, Thalia. Yo estoy entre clases y la cafetería.  
-Y con mi primo. –Sonrió y alzó una ceja, sus ojos azul eléctrico me veían como si hubiera algo gracioso en mí.  
-No hay nada entre Percy y yo, solo somos amigos.  
-Yo no dije nada- rió y me tomó del brazo y caminamos hasta los casilleros, donde estaba Leo y este se acercó a nosotras con su energía de siempre y nos empezó a hablar, más a Thalía de un montón de cosas, Thalía y él se llevaban muy bien, él luego le coqueteaba pero Thalía hacía caso omiso, fuera de eso, ambos podían hablar durante horas sobre muchas cosas, eran muy buenos amigos. Íbamos caminando y Piper nos vio y se nos acercó pero estaba un poco distante con Thalía, y supuse que porque era hermana de Jason y eso es hasta cierto punto intimidante, pero después de cinco minutos se le pasó y su actitud fue normal. Cuando íbamos hacia el patio nos encontramos con Percy, que iba con Jason y Thalía llegó y tomó del brazo a Percy.  
-¿Irás a la fiesta de mañana, primito?  
-Sí, iré.- Sonrió y me volteó a ver fugazmente.  
-Hola, Jackson.- Dije y lo salude con un gesto con la mano que tenía libre.  
-Chase, Hola- Me sonrió y me guiño fugazmente el ojo.  
-¿Irás con alguien o solo?- preguntó Thalia.  
-Llevaré a alguien-Dijo con sonrisa picara.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿A quien?-Preguntó Thalia con mucha curiosidad.  
-No puedo decirte, ya verás en la fiesta. Me tengo que ir, las veo al rato.-Puso su dedo en la mejilla de Thalia y discretamente mientras se daba la vuelta pasó sus manos por mis hombros mandándome una descarga eléctrica a todo el cuerpo. 


	7. Chapter 7

Luego de que Percy desapareciera me dejo sonriendo como una tonta, oh si, había caído ante el gran Percy "señor popularidad" Jackson. Negué con mi cabeza tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.  
Mire a Thalia quien sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba a Jason y Piper hablar a lo lejos, ambos se reían y parecía que Piper se había sonrojado por algo que él le había dicho.  
-Se quieren, ¿verdad?  
Su pregunta me dejo muda, creía que ella solo pensaba que eran amigos.  
-Pues... si, y parece que es algo serio.  
Thalia me miro seria y lo pensó, luego de unos incómodos segundos en silencio largo un largo suspiro.  
-Ya que, es mi hermanito y conozco a Piper, todo estará bien.  
Justo antes de que pudiese responder Piper volvió con nosotras con una sonrisa inmensa. Thalia le paso un brazo por los hombros y puso el otro sobre los míos.  
-Bueno, tendré que buscarme a alguien ya que mis amigas están muy ocupadas últimamente con sus chicos.  
-¿Que?- dijo Piper sorprendida mientras reía.  
-Me ofrezco voluntario Thal- le dijo Leo guiñando el ojo.  
-Ni en tus sueños Valdez.

En mis clases de la mañana no me encontraba con ninguno de mis amigos, por desgracia si con alguien a quien tuve la desgracia de conocer hace mucho.  
Tome asiento en mi clase de matemáticas y estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando una mano hizo caer mis hojas, no levante mí vista a aquella persona, solo me agache a recogerlas.  
-Vaya vaya,- murmuro una voz asquerosa.- ¿No es esta la famosa chica del momento?  
Mire hacia arriba y allí se encontraba Octavian, el desgraciado al cual odiaba desde pequeña. Siempre descuartizaba mis peluches cuando estábamos en el kínder, y desde allí que lo odio. Tenía una gran sonrisa engreída en su rostro y me hubiera gustado quitársela de un puñetazo.  
-¿A que te refieres?- solté levantándome de mi asiento para verlo cara a cara.  
No sé cómo se atrevía a hacerse el malo conmigo siendo que le pasaba al menos por una cabeza y sabía perfectamente que si me hacia enojar podía darle una paliza.  
-Lo que oíste, la chica del momento. Solo una más de la lista de Perseo. Así que te recomiendo que lo dejes antes de pasar por mas ridículo del que estas pasando ahora.  
-Para tu información yo no soy "una más de la lista"- mi voz se empezó a elevar y su sonrisa pareció flaquear.- Él y yo no somos nada más que amigos y deberías de decirle a tu hermanita que si tiene algún problema conmigo que ella misma me lo diga y que no te mande a ti.  
-¡Ja! Por favor, no metas en esto a Rachel. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pasara, él te usara, te seducirá y cuando te tenga comiendo de la mano te dejara caer. Eso hace con todas.  
-Octavian- la voz autoritaria de Quintus resonó en el salón cuando que el chico se encogiera de hombros.- deberías de ir a sentarte chico, supongo que tus padres no querrán una nota como la del otro día.  
Quintus miro serio al chico mientras este tomaba asiento en el fondo y disimuladamente me guiño un ojo, él era mi profesor preferiros por muchas razones, pero la principal era que siempre hacia quedar mal a Octavian.  
Sus 10 ejercicios de ecuaciones fraccionarias me parecían tremendamente fáciles, por lo que para cuando ya había terminado los demás seguían en el primer punto. Tenía una rara habilidad con los números que siempre me jugaba a favor, pero ese día me jugo en contra. Al terminar todo tan rápido me sobro mucho tiempo, lo que me hizo pensar en lo que me había dicho Octavian.  
Percy no me gustaba, bueno, al menos no era como si estuviera enamorada. Aunque cada vez que lo veía me ponía nerviosa y el corazón me latía demasiado fuerte, pero no. Él y yo solo éramos amigos, él nunca dejaría que yo fuese algo mas, Percy estaba en el trono de la popularidad y yo… pues no había lugar para mí allí.  
Me encontré a mi misma pensando en sus labios, como seria besarlo y como se sentiría su cabello entre mis dedos, de repente el timbre sonó sacándome de mi loco sueño, salí al pasillo pero no sin antes ser empujada por Octavian, el cual me hizo caer. Lo mire con todo mi odio y le grite unas cuantas maldiciones, a lo que él solo rio, junte mis libros y sentí unas fuertes manos rodearme la cintura y levantarme, me asuste y gire de inmediato para encontrarme con Percy, él no había soltado su agarre y estábamos cara a cara, tan solo un respiro nos separaba, solo estábamos ahí, mirándonos a los ojos sin separarnos. Hasta que Percy desvió la mirada.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a penas aflojando su agarre.  
No encontraba mi voz pero di un paso atrás y moví mi cabeza en señal de que todo estaba bien.  
-¿Ese idiota te está causando problemas?  
Le volví a mirar, esta vez sorprendida por el enojo en su voz.  
-¿Octavian? Oh, ya sabes, es un imbécil con todo el mundo y nos odiamos desde siempre…  
-Aun así no tiene porque tratarte de esa manera.- su vista estaba fija por el corredor. Toco mi brazo y me dijo:- Nos vemos en clase de Literatura, tengo algo que arreglar.  
Y salió disparado hacia el mundo de gente que era el corredor. Escuche a alguien silbar detrás de mí y me encontré a Nico y a Jason mirándome como si me estuviera quemando.  
-¿Qué?  
Ellos se miraron entre si y luego de vuelta a mí.  
-Nada- dijo Nico.- Tu solo espera a ver a Octavian en la siguiente hora.  
-¿Cómo?- estaba aun más confundida.  
Jason codeo a Nico en una señal de que mantuviera la boca cerrada.  
-Cállate- le susurro.- Nada Annabeth, aquí mi amigo dice boberías.  
Ambos siguieron a Percy y me dejaron con una perfecta cara de póker.

Llegue a mi clase de Literatura tarde demorada a causa de que mis mejores amigas –Thalia y Piper- se habían enterado de lo que me había dicho Octavian y me sometieron a un estricto interrogatorio. Por suerte el profesor recién había ingresado y no se dio cuenta cuando pase a su lado. No había lugar libre, solo uno al lado de Rachel. Mire con recelo el asiento y cuando estaba por sentarme vi a Percy llamarme, él tenía su lado libre.  
Negué con la cabeza y me senté a su lado.  
-Ey listilla- Murmuro pasando sus dedos por mi brazo enviándome un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo. -¿Cómo estas?  
Volví mi cabeza y le ofrecí una sonrisa sincera. –Bien sesos de alga y t…  
Me interrumpí y tome su barbilla con mi mano, él pareció no sorprenderse y se quedo esperando a que hiciera mi siguiente movimiento. Tenía un pequeño corte cerca del labio en el lado derecho de su cara.  
-¿Qué te paso?- exclame con horror.  
Percy poso su mano sobre la mía evitando que la retirara.  
-No fue nada, una pequeña pelea.  
-¿Una pelea?  
-Te lo juro, el sujeto quedo mucho peor que yo. Y nunca había visto a alguien tan cobarde.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
Percy se encogió de hombros y agacho su mirada.  
-Dijo cosas muy malas de una chica que me importa mucho en mi cara.  
Mi mano y algo dentro de mí cayeron. "una chica que me importa mucho". Quede en silencio y mire al frente de la clase.  
-Además,- Percy volvió a captar mi atención.- Octavian necesitaba que le dieran una paliza.  
Mi corazón salto y lo mire, estaba sonriendo creando un pequeño hoyuelo allí donde estaba lastimado.  
-¿Le pegaste a Octavian?  
-Te molestaba mucho y es verdad que dijo cosas de ti en mi cara, tenía que hacerlo.  
-¡Percy!- no sabía si abrazarlo o decirle que era un idiota  
-Señor Jackson, ya que está hablando de una manera tan fluida en mi clase y aun así presta atención supongo que me podrá decir una frase de "Romeo y Julieta" ¿no es así?  
Toda la clase nos estaba mirando y el profesor tenía en su cara una expresión de "Oh si, estas muerto"  
Percy aclaro su garganta y busco mis ojos.  
-"Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo"  
Solté mi respiración, sin darme cuenta de que la había estado conteniendo. Se escucharon un montón de "Aaaaw" de parte de las chicas, mientras que los chicos empezaban a chiflar y molestar a Percy.  
-¡Ya! ¡Comportaos! Bueno Percy, debo admitir que me sorprendes al saberte esa famosa cita. Pero no es de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta" sino de su autor, William Shakespeare.  
-Lo sé.  
Toda la clase estallo en risas, a excepción de Rachel que me miraba furiosa y celosa a la vez. Percy me guiño un ojo y sentí mi cara enrojecer.  
Toda la hora no volví a mirarle ni a hablarle, estaba en pleno conflicto con mis sentimientos, al sonar el timbre él tomo mis libros y me cogió de la mano.  
-Te acompaño hasta el comedor.  
-No es necesario que lleves mis libros, yo puedo hacerlo.  
-No, si no lo hiciera no sería un caballero.  
Reí recordando la boba apuesta que habíamos hecho.  
-¿Y la mano?- pregunte entre risas- ¿También es por qué eres un caballero?  
-No, esto- apretó un poco mas mi mano entre la suya- es porque lo venia queriendo hacer hace mucho tiempo. 


	8. Chapter 8

Entramos a la cafetería tomados de la mano y mi primer instinto fue soltar su mano pero él cuando sintió que quería alejar mi mano de la suya apretó más fuerte la mía, lo cual me hizo sentir una seguridad que no había sentido nunca.  
-¿Qué comerás? ¿Tu manzana de siempre?  
-¿Por qué tan atento, Jackson?- lo volteé a ver y el tenía su media sonrisa en la cara.  
-¿Por qué tan hermosa, Chase? No lo sé, hay cosas que simplemente suceden ¿No? –Tomó una manzana y la puso en mi bandeja.- Tus favoritas son las verdes ¿No?  
-No.-el agarró la manzana en ese momento y lo detuve- Sí, las verdes son mis favoritas, Sesos de alga.  
El agarró un plato de cereal y una naranja. Soltó mi mano y tomó mi bandeja y la suya, una en cada mano.  
-Bueno, creo que serías un buen mesero-le guiñe el ojo y él rió con ganas.

Durante el almuerzo podía sentir las miradas de todos, penetrándonos a cada segundo, pero a pesar de eso no podía desviar mi mirada de él, de su cabello alborotado o de la forma en la que reía. El almuerzo acabó y me llevó de la mano a mi salón, me despidió en la puerta y lo vi alejarse por el pasillo, todas las miradas del salón estaban en mí, lo cual era un poco incomodo pero después de todo, no me importaba.

-Annabeth Chase ¿Cómo rayos fue que pasó eso?-susurró Piper a mi lado mientras se sentaba.  
-¿Eso qué?-Volteé haciendo gesto de no saber a qué se refería.

-Eso, entrar de la mano con Percy Jackson a la cafetería, que él lleve tu bandeja, coman juntos… en fin ¡ESO! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Eres novia de Percy Jackson? –Esa última pregunta la formulo con el tono de voz más alto de lo debido y obviamente medio salón volteó a vernos.  
Negué con la cabeza y reí.  
-No, no soy novia de Percy Jackson.  
-¿Ah no? Cualquiera que tuviera la capacidad de ver apostaría los dientes a que sin son novios.  
-Pues, entonces viviríamos en un mundo de chimuelos porque no lo somos.  
-¡Jovencitas!-Nos dijo la maestra que venía entrado.-van a tener tiempo de platicar cuando termine mi clase.  
-Lo sentimos maestra- ambas respondimos al unísono y no volvimos a habla en toda la clase.

Al terminar la clase interrogué a Piper sobre Jason y ella se derretía cada que hablaba de él y logré desviar su atención del tema de Percy.

Saqué mi celular para ver la hora y me di cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para el castigo, así que traté de terminar el tema con Piper y salí corriendo hacia el salón de detención, y ahí en la puerta estaba Rachel para viendo fijamente a Percy que estaba recargado contra la pared y volteó justamente cuando me acercaba y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y tengo el pequeño presentimiento que también sonreí cuando lo vi.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, con eso de que perdiste la apuesta, ya no era necesario que vinieras.  
-Puede ser, pero le he agarrado cariño a los castigos, no son tan malos después de todo.  
-No si tú estás conmigo.

Entramos los tres al salón. Me senté en medio, Percy se sentó atrás de mí y Rachel hasta el otro extremo del salón mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. No podía hablar con Percy pero él hacía ronroneos de gato en voz baja y no podía evitar sonreír y tenía que esforzarme mucho para no soltar una carcajada.

-Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Escuché en mi oreja después de cinco minutos de silencio. El profesor Solace volteó a ver el reloj y aproveché para hacer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gruñirle a Percy.  
-¿Qué se supone que eres?  
-Soy un lobo.-dije.  
-Un lobo muy feo  
-Hey.-lo pateé por debajo del pupitre y escuché un "au" y una risa después de eso.  
El castigo acabó y Rachel salió pitando del salón mientras escribía con urgencia en su celular.  
-Vamos-Dijo Percy cargando mi mochila- Te llevo a casa.  
-Vamos.  
-Si bueno- dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche.-No te llevaré ahorita, tendrás que pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo antes de que te lleve a casa.

-De acuerdo, acepto mi sentencia por no querer caminar hasta casa- Dije con una expresión de fingido sufrimiento.

Percy quiso sacar un disco de la guantera y se pegó con la palanca de velocidades en la nariz lo cual me hizo estallar de la risa, quería detener la risa pero no podía y él reía más fuerte y cada que lo volteaba él se sobaba la cabeza y así estuvimos riendo sin parar durante 5 minutos hasta que Percy volteó hacia atrás y su mirada de ensombreció y de pronto dejó de reír. Volteé y ahí estaba Luke Castellán, viéndome desde el parabrisas trasero.  
Toco con la yema sus dedos la ventana de mi asiento y bajé el cristal.  
-Annabeth…  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Puedo… hablar contigo… a solas?  
-¿Saco a Percy de su carro? ¿O qué hago?  
-No… ¿podrías bajar del carro?  
Cuando estaba por bajar Percy me tomó la mano.  
-Si no quieres puedo bajar yo y decirle que te deje en paz.-Sus ojos eran intensos y seguros.  
-No, no hay problema, Percy- cubrí su mano con la mía- Yo puedo con esto.  
-Eso lo sé.-Me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas y soltó mi mano.  
Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, quería salirse y podía sentir mis piernas hormiguear al igual que mis manos, me estaba llenando de coraje ¿Qué le pasaba? No podía llegar así nada más después de un año entero de no dirigirme una sola palabra.  
-Annabeth, yo… quería… saber cómo estabas.  
-¿Y tienes que acosarme a través del cristal para preguntarme eso?  
-No, yo… bueno. Mira, sé que después de todo lo que pasó no es lo mejor que pude haber dicho pero, en serio, estoy… arrepentido.  
-¿De qué? ¿Dejarme sola? ¿Volverte un patán? ¿Romper el corazón de Thalía? ¿Romper mi…?- Me callé, jamás le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él.  
-¿Rompí tu corazón?-Puso sus manos en su frente y se estrelló contra ellas- pedazo de idiota, Luke Castellán, eres un pedazo de idiota- se dijo a sí mismo. – Annabeth, jamás quise romper tu corazón y tampoco el de Thalía, me deje llevar por la popularidad y yo…  
-No importa, no está roto ahora, ya no, y el de Thalía tampoco.  
-¿Ya no?  
-Ya no, superamos todo… Juntas. Así como lo prometimos. –Vi que las palabras le habían dado duro y bajo.  
-Estoy tan arrepentido, Y…  
-Ahora quieres remediarlo todo, lo siento, conmigo no es con quien tienes que disculparte.  
-Claro que tengo, tengo que. No quiero perderte.  
-Me perdiste hace mucho, Luke.  
-Y quiero recuperarte- Sus palabras cada vez entraban más profundo en mi alma y sentía las lagrimas abrirse camino hacia mis ojos.  
-No… ya no.- Mi voz sonó débil, justo como no quería que sonara, así sonó.  
-Annabeth, Mírame y dime que ya no –Luke tomó mi cara tratando de voltearme, y me resistí.-Annabeth, Mi-ra-me.  
-No, Luke, suéltame.  
-He dicho que me mires, Mírame.  
-Te dijo que la soltaras, patán- era Percy que me hizo hacia atrás poniéndome contra su espalda- creo que es necesario que aprendas a que cuando alguien te dice que no, es no.  
-Y tú debes aprender a respetar las conversaciones ajenas ¿No crees? Esto era… Es- se corrigió- entre Annabeth y yo. No pedía espectadores.  
-Respetaría la conversación si supiera que no le estás haciendo daño a Annabeth pero no es el caso así que tengo todo el derecho de meterme – Había logrado controlar mi impulso de llorar y pude hablar.  
-¡Los dos! Silencio. Luke, ya no-Lo vi a los ojos- Ya no.-La mirada de Luke se apagó y de pronto cobró furia.  
-Te voy a recuperar, a ti y a Thalia y de paso sacaré a este soquete del camino. –Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Percy me tomó por los hombros y bajó su cabeza hasta que quedó a mi altura.  
-¿Estás bien?- Tomó suavemente mi barbilla y la examinó- ¿No te lastimó?  
-No, estoy bien, Percy- Le sonreí y tomé su mano.- En serio, estoy bien.  
-Te creo, pero no me gustó verlo… cerca de ti.- Acaricie su cara con mi mano y me subí al carro. Fuimos por helado, dos litros, uno de Vainilla y otro de nuez. Nos sentamos en el asiento trasero de su carro y platicamos hasta que el sol se ocultó, empezamos sentados decentemente y terminé con mis piernas estiradas sobre las de él y el con una pierna sobre la cabecera del asiento del conductor.

-¡Percy! Son 8:30, debí haber estado en mi casa hace media hora.  
-No, ya no quiero irte a dejar.  
-¿Me dejarás irme sola?  
-No.  
-Entonces ¿Qué?  
-No te voy a dejar ir. – traté de salir del carro pero él me agarró por detrás y me jaló hacia él y ambos caímos en el asiento y yo trataba de zafarme de su abrazo y el solo me apretaba más contra él.  
-Si no me dejas ir no podré arreglarme para ir contigo mañana a la fiesta de Will Solace –Dije tratando de ver si con esa frase me lograba soltar.  
-No hace falta que te arregles, te ves hermosa.  
-No, ya en serio, Percy, debo llegar a mi casa. –Me fulminó con la mirada y lanzó un dramático suspiro.  
-DE ACUERDO, pero solo porque sé que te veré mañana, de otro modo no te hubiera dejado ir.  
Condujo hasta mi casa y me llevó hasta la puerta.  
-buenas noches, Annabeth.- Todo mundo me llamaba por mi nombre pero en ese momento él lo hizo sonar especial, solo él había podido causar esa sensación al escuchar mi nombre.  
-Buenas noches, Caballero Sesos de Alga. –Le di un beso en la mejilla y me metí a mi casa y lo vi alejarse.

Había algo que jamás se desaparecía en mi y era la sensación de hambre pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de comer nada, solo quería subirme a mi cuarto a dormir.  
Cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada sentí el sueño caerme como yunque pero no podía conciliar el sueño porque cada que estaba por dormirme mi mente reproducía la risa de Percy, su sonrisa, el rose de su mano en la mía, su cercanía, su calor, la forma en la que acariciaba mi cabello mientras hablábamos en su carro, sus abrazos y en un milagroso momento logré conciliar el sueño.  
Me desperté alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y con 5 mensajes de Piper, 3 llamadas de Thalia y con un hambre olímpica.

Encendí el Boiler y me puse a contestar los mensajes de Piper, la pobre estaba nerviosa hasta la médula porque Jason le había dicho que fueran juntos. Thalía me habló para preguntarme si iba a ir con alguien y le dije que sí y ella insistió en saber y me limité a decirle "Te veo en la fiesta, Thals". Me serví un gran plato de cereal con Yogurt

Me metí a bañar y me apliqué muchos productos en el cabello para que no se alborotara, me vestí con unos shorts de mezclilla y un suéter tejido como en grecas, mi cabello ondulado y sin mucho maquillaje, mis manos empezaban a temblar más con cada segundo que pasaba y los segundos pasaban lentos hasta que mi madre bajó y me dijo algo como "¿Por qué no te has ido? ¿Va a venir por ti ese chico que vino el otro día?" y asentí nerviosamente con la cabeza y mi madre sonrió a medias con su permanente expresión analítica.  
El timbre sonó y estuve a punto de correr a abrir pero contuve el impulso y caminé lo más tranquila que pude y ahí estaba, con unos Jeans y una camisa de cuadros azules, el me vio y sonrió.  
-Te ves… tan… estoy pensando seriamente en no llevarte a la fiesta.  
-¿Tan mal me veo?  
-No, es que te ves tan bien que sospecho que más de uno se va a querer a acercar a mi cita y no puedo permitir eso.  
-¿A mí? Con Rachel, Reyna y Drew en la fiesta nadie me va a notar.  
-Yo lo haré, siempre lo he hecho.-sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas y grité sobre mi hombro –Mamá, me voy. Regreso antes de las 12.

-¿Antes de las 12?- preguntó Percy consternado- ¿Tan poco tiempo estarás conmigo?  
-¿Hasta qué hora querías?  
-3, 4 o 5 de la mañana.  
- pero si regreso a esa hora ya no seré como cenicienta.  
-No necesitas parecerte a Cenicienta, siendo Annabeth estás bien.  
-Entonces ¿Qué esperarías que hiciera Annabeth, Sesos de alga?  
-Que me llamará Sesos de alga.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Will la música estaba a todo volumen y la gente bailaba dentro y fuera de la casa, Piper llevaba una larga trenza entrelazada con unos listones plateados y una pluma al final y Jason llevaba una camisa de rallas y tenía su brazo alrededor de Piper, ambos nos saludaron con una gran sonrisa y Piper me guiño el ojo discretamente.  
La noche pasó y fui bailando por la pista, no como lo hacían Drew y Reyna que bailaban como si quisieran que se les zafaran los cuellos, bailé como todos lo hacían, con el paso universal que aplica en todos los bailes pero a distintos ritmos. Percy estaba por su lado a veces y a veces llegaba y platicábamos.

Eran las 11:30 y fui a buscar más refresco a la mesa, a lo lejos vi a Percy con una expresión incomoda y al lado estaba Rachel acercándosele y decidí no dejarlo pasar ese momento tan incomodo y me dirigí hacia él.  
-Peeeercy-Parecía que ronroneaba su nombre lo cual me enojo un poco más de lo debido.  
-Hola, Percy- dije poniéndome al lado de él.  
-Annie, te he estado buscando y no te encontré.- podía sentir el odio de Rachel hacia mí.  
-De seguro estaba coqueteando con algún tipo- siseó Rachel.  
-Bueno, realmente no quería quitarte tu diversión así que no lo hice, ahora, anda, ve… -Hice un gesto con la mano para que se fuera y ella solo giró en sus talones y nos lanzó su encendida cabellera.  
-En serio ¿Dónde estabas? Temía que estuvieras…-se calló y me tomó por los hombros y caminamos hacia el pasillo donde casi no había ruido.  
-¿Qué estuviera qué?  
-Vi a Luke hace rato y de pronto desapareció y luego te busqué a ti y no estabas y creí que estabas con Luke.  
-¿Luke está aquí? Y no, no creo querer hablar con él en un buen tiempo. –Me vio de un modo profundo a los ojos y me abrazó, me sostuvo ahí y tan fuerte que temí hundirme en él para toda la eternidad, pero no quería que me soltara hasta que escuchamos una canción que a ambos nos gustaba. Alzó una ceja y me tendió su mano  
-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?- hice mirada pensativa, asentí, tomé su mano y empezamos a bailar, al principio en la orilla de donde todos bailaban, después nos metimos más entre la gente y al terminamos en el centro.

Empezamos a bailar más canciones, tantas que perdí la cuenta. A lo lejos vi a Jason y a Piper hablando recargados contra la pared, él se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba las mejillas y ella le hacía cosquillas en el labio con la pluma que colgaba de su trenza, los dos parecían tan en su mundo que no parecían notar que estaban en una fiesta. Leo estaba tratando de conquistar a una chica tímida, tenía el cabello oscuro y largo y se reía con facilidad de lo que decía Leo y eso iluminaba el rostro de Leo y de la chica al parecer, Thalia estaba con sus amigos Rockeros platicando sobre bandas y me vio y le saludo con la mano y por supuesto como buena amiga me dijo con los labios "Así que eras tú".

Cuando regresé mi vista hacia Percy el tenía sus ojos fijos en mi y su expresión se tornó sería y de pronto empezó a bailar de manera ridícula, hacia el paso del buzo y también parecí aun gusano y decidí unírmele, ambos estábamos en el centro de la pista bailando como no se debe bailar si quieres ganar popularidad en la escuela pero sinceramente no nos importaba, todo era tan divertido pero hubo un momento donde la música se tornó más lenta, no precisamente romántica pero sí más tranquila y sucedió todo demasiado rápido, Percy y yo nos vimos fijamente y solo me lancé a sus brazos, el me tomó por la cintura y nos besamos, nos besamos y perdí la noción del tiempo, perdí la noción del espacio y de la gente, solo estábamos él y yo.


	9. Chapter 9

Y nos besamos, y nos besamos, y nos besamos, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no había más gritos de los adolecentes a nuestro alrededor, solo estaba la música a tope de fondo.  
Separe sus labios de los míos pero no le solté, él me dedico una sonrisa de costado que me hizo derretir y apretó mas su agarre en mi cintura.  
-¿Les damos un espectáculo?- dijo de tal modo que solo yo lo escuche.  
Negué con la cabeza y baje mi mano de su cuello hasta encontrar la suya, tomados de la mano salimos fuera de la casa de Will, me sentía realmente feliz a pesar de tener los ojos celosos de miles de las chicas que se encontraban allí puestos sobre mí, en el umbral de la puerta gire mi cabeza para ver a Percy, su sonrisa se ensancho y tiro de mi para volver a besarme.  
Tenia un sabor increíble, salados como agua de mar; y su forma de besarme… tan delicada y explosiva a la vez. Me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba respirar al menos un segundo antes de seguir.  
Por suerte pareció que el también necesitaba aire, ya que se separo de mi de repente.  
-Cielos… -dijo una voz detrás de Percy.  
Mire por encima de su hombro asustada y Percy giro rápidamente hasta quedar a mi lado, su mano rodeando mi cintura de nuevo.  
-En serio chicos, yo sabía que esto sucedería en algún momento, pero ya dejen de comerse el uno al otro en frente de todo la escuela por favor.  
Thalia sostenía un vaso rojo en su mano y llevaba un grueso delineado que resaltaba sus ojos azules, tenía su cara de "se los dije" en todo su rostro y pasaba la mirada de mí a Percy.  
-Esto… yo… ella… yo… -Percy estaba rojo y se le notaba el nerviosismo a leguas.  
¡Vaya! ¿Quién lo diría? El gran Percy Jackson se había quedado sin palabras.  
-Justo nos estábamos yendo,- respondí sonriéndole en modo de "luego hablamos" a Thalia. Lleve a Percy hasta donde habíamos dejado el auto sin decir ni una palabra.  
Una vez que ambos estábamos arriba escuche a Percy soltar un gran suspiro mientras sostenía el volante con mucha fuerza, comencé a buscar mi celular en el bolsillo de la campera que había llevado  
-Te amo- dijo él sin quitar su mirada del frente y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
Mi celular se deslizo hasta mi regazo y lo mire con cara de póker.  
¿Qué se supone que decía alguien luego de eso? ¿Decían "yo también"?  
Cerró los ojos y luego se acomodo para quedar frente a mí.  
-En serio lo hago Annabeth, de verdad, nunca sentí esto por nadie más. Lo juro. Por favor se mi novia…  
-Percy…  
-Se que soy difícil de entender, y que la mayoría del tiempo me quieres golpear, pero eres quien más feliz me hace en este mundo y cuando te veo aunque sea a lo lejos o cuando pienso en ti sonrió como idiota y simplemente siento mi corazón salirse de mi pecho y creo que eres lo más perfecto en el mundo y…  
-No soy perfecta.- murmure.  
-Lo eres para mí.  
Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, trataba de evitar sus ojos mientras lo pensaba.  
-Percy, tu y yo… somos muy diferentes y la gente dirá que…  
-¡No me importa lo que diga la gente!- soltó- ¡Me importas tu y hacerte feliz como me sea humanamente posible!  
Eso fue todo, detonante final. Me deslice a su regazo y lo tome de la nuca besándolo, no como antes, esta vez era un beso apasionado, casi como de película. Nos quedamos de ese modo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, hasta que nos separamos jadeantes por la gran falta de aire. Pego su frente a la mía y luego me abrazo colocando su cara en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho.  
-Se que se te hace difícil tomar una decisión, pero dime que lo pensaras.  
-Lo hare, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?  
Percy se separo y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta, una expresión de pánico e incredibilidad total.  
-¿A que?- su voz le fallo y se aclaro la garganta mirando por encima de mí.  
Golpee su hombro con disgusto.  
-A ver tele o algo sesos de alga, ¿Qué creías?  
Levanto sus manos arriba y me dio un corto beso en mi mejilla.  
-Nada, nada.  
Arranco el auto y nos deslizamos por las calles en silencio hasta que no lo soporte mas, prendí la radio y empezó a sonar Our Song de Taylor Swift.  
Percy se rio a todo pulmón hasta que le salieron lagrimas de los ojos, no me quedo más que seguirle.  
-Entonces, ¿Esta será "Nuestra Canción"?- bromeo.  
-Ni lo sueñes, recuerda la primera que escuchamos juntos y entonces te diré si acepto o no ser tu novia.  
-Fácil, fue Just Say Yes de Snow Patrol, en mi auto.  
-Nop.  
-¿QUE? No, tuvo que ser esa.  
-Sigue pensando sesos de alga, oh, y esa que pasamos hace una cuadra era mi casa.  
Percy pareció salir de su burbuja y giro. Estacionamos en el frente y lo conduje hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, me senté en la hamaca y él se coloco delante de mí en el césped.  
-Así que… ¿Por qué pensabas que estaba con Luke esta noche cuando no me encontrabas?  
Percy se acerco más hasta colocar su cabeza sobre mi regazo.  
-Es que antes solían ser inseparables, Thalia, Luke y tú.  
-Lo sé, pero eso fue antes.  
-¿Puedo saber que paso entre ustedes? Me refiero a que Thalia es como mi mejor amiga y mi prima favorita pero nunca me conto nada en concreto, solo me decía que él era un idiota y no quería verlo nunca más en su vida.  
Lleve tres dedos como si fueran garras a mi corazón y arrastre todo lo malo lejos, un viejo hábito que todavía persistía en mí.  
-Como tal vez sepas, mis padres están separados, mientras ellos estaban con tramites y abogados la madre de Thalia moría, ambas estábamos muy mal y de repente Luke cambio, empezó a tener mala junta y nos fue dejando de lado, empezó a insultarnos y tratarnos muy mal, todo cuando más lo necesitábamos. Luego de que todo eso paso el volvió como si nada pero otra vez nos defraudo, se había metido en el alcohol y casi lastima a Thalia una vez… Su padre lo envió a rehabilitación cuando se entero de aquello, y ahora salió y dice ser diferente pero…  
-Pero tienes miedo de que vuelva a ser lo que era.  
Asentí con la cabeza y acaricie su cabello con mis manos.  
-Hablo con Thalia, ¿Lo sabías?  
Detuve mis manos y el movió sus ojos a los míos.  
-No…  
-Si, hablaron. Thalia me dijo que la encontró sola en un bar hace un par de días, pero solo me dijo eso. No sé que se habrán dicho.  
-Tendré que hablar con ella luego.  
-Si… aunque creo que ella te va a acosar mañana, de seguro se aparecerá aquí ni bien salga el sol.  
Recordé como nos había encontrado besándonos y volví a reírme, dejando todo el dolor de los recuerdos de Luke muy atrás.  
-Dioses, no puedo creerlo todavía.  
-¿Qué yo te haya besado o que Thalia nos haya visto?  
-Ambas.  
-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- murmuro.  
-Ni yo.  
Nos quedamos por horas hablando de cosas sin importancia, como comerciales de televisión, y de momento pasábamos a cosas serias, como el hecho de que el hermano de Percy estaba en la marina para ser como su padre, pero no por gusto, más bien por la presión que siempre le ponían sus parientes diciéndole lo parecido que era a su padre.  
-¿Y tú que vas a estudiar Percy?- pregunte.  
-No lo sé aun- admitió él.  
-Tal vez algo relacionado con el mar, se que te gusta. ¿Oceanografía?  
Percy alzo una ceja y me miro confundido.  
-¿Surfing?  
Esa noche creo que fue en la que mas reí en toda mi vida, Percy simplemente tenía ese poder sobre mí.  
Se paro y estiro sus brazos dejándome ver un poco de su musculosa estructura, me di cuenta que estaba casi babeando y aparte la mirada, el cielo se estaba tiñendo con algunas vetas naranjas.  
-¿Qué hora es?- pregunte sorprendida. A penas habíamos llegado a las 1:00 am a mi casa, el tiempo no pudo pasar tan de prisa.  
-No sé, como las 5:00 am supongo…  
-¡¿Tanto tiempo hablamos?!- exclame sorprendida.  
-Tomo mi mano y me atrajo a él, haciéndome chocar con su pecho, conservaba enzima todavía aquel perfume que tanto me gustaba.  
-Bienvenida a mi mundo listilla- dijo muy cerca de mi oído, enviándome un escalofrió por toda mi columna vertebral.- el tiempo siempre vuela cuando estoy cerca de ti.  
Puse mi mano libre en su pecho y lo aleje, fuimos de vuelta hasta su auto y me beso de manera suave.  
-De verdad, tenemos que manejar eso de besarnos. En algún momento nos vamos a quedar sin aire y nos desmayaremos.- dije.  
-Yo siento que me desmayo siempre que sonríes.  
Oh mi sesos de alga… mordí mi labio inferior y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa.  
-Exacto, ahora creo que me voy a desmayar.  
Un celular sonó desde el auto y me di cuenta de que era el mío, se debió de caer mientras Percy me distraía hoy. Subió y lo busco, abrió la tapa cuando lo encontró y su rostro puso blanco, me lo pasó y vi que era un mensaje de Piper.  
-"Thalia y Luke tuvieron un accidente, estamos en el hospital de la calle 33"-


	10. Chapter 10

Lo primero que pensé fue: "mátalos a todos Thalia", pero luego pensé que ustedes me matarían a mí. Sin más demoras, el capitulo:

-"Thalia y Luke tuvieron un accidente, estamos en el hospital de la calle 33"-  
Solté el celular como si estuviese ardiendo, tape mi boca con mi mano y sentí como Percy casi me tacleaba en un fuerte abrazo.  
-Ey- él acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro,- no llores, seguro no fue nada.  
¿Llorando? Si, estaba llorando, y también temblando. Me aferre mas a la camisa de Percy y él no me soltó hasta que pare de temblar.  
Paso su pulgar por mi mejilla, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas.  
-Si ella está mal y te ve en este estado se pondrá peor, solo se fuerte, ¿si? Estoy seguro que nada grave le paso, si no ya lo hubiera sabido.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
Él sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios.  
-Simplemente lo sé, listilla. Ahora súbete al condenado auto y vamos a ese condenado hospital.  
Me aleje y reí débilmente, esas palabras serian algo que Thalia diría.  
Tuvimos suerte de que ningún policía anduviera a la vuelta, porque estoy muy segura de que Percy paso más de un semáforo en rojo, y en cuando al límite de velocidad… bueno… solo diré que llegamos al hospital en un parpadeo.  
Piper se estaba mordiendo las uñas, Jason caminaba de una punta del pasillo a la otra y se revolvía sus rubios cabellos con sus manos, Leo estaba sentado al lado derecho de Piper con sus brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente el suelo, su pie había empezado a repiquetear contra los azulejos en un ritmo constante y casi molesto. Nico también estaba allí pero parecía que recién lo habían sacado de su cama ya que se le caían los ojos. Cuando entramos todos nos miraron con asombro.  
-¿Qué paso?- pregunte desesperada.  
-No sabemos nada,- respondió Leo- Thalia llego aquí con Luke y el tomo su teléfono y llamo a Jason y pues…  
-Tomo mi moto,- interrumpió Jason parando en seco frente a Percy- sabe perfectamente que mi motocicleta es muy dura de manejar y la tomo igual.  
-No es tu culpa…- Piper tomo su mano y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado izquierdo.  
-Era mi moto, es mi culpa, debí saber que me mentía cuando me dijo que quería tener ella las llaves para mayor seguridad, nunca me dice eso.- paso una mano por su cara estirándola y tapando luego sus ojos.  
Escuchamos pasos y todos miramos al final del pasillo.  
-Luke… -murmure.  
No tenía ningún corte, ninguna herida, ningún raspón. Solo estaba empapado de sudor y respiraba agitadamente.  
Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar me acerque a él y lo empuje hasta que estuvo acorralado contra la pared y mi brazo.  
-¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!-grite.  
Jason y Percy estaban a mi lado y ambos me tomaron por los hombros echándome detrás de ellos.  
-Queremos explicaciones, ¡Ahora!- dijo Jason dando un puñetazo a la pared detrás de Luke.  
Soltó un gran suspiro y enfoco su mirada en mí.  
-Ella quería que habláramos en otro lado, no en la fiesta. Íbamos a ir al parque de la Diana, ella me dijo que tomara las llaves y… había una rama, te juro que no la vi. No sé como quede de pie antes de que la motocicleta cayera por completo, pero Thalia quedo debajo y…  
Me hice espacio entre los dos chicos y le pegue una cachetada. Su cara voló a un costado, luego levanto su mirada a verme, una perfecta marca de mi mano estaba formándose en su mejilla. Estaba a punto de volverle a pegar cuando Percy me abrazo por detrás y me inmovilizo.  
-Suéltame- le dije.  
Él acaricio mi brazo y me susurro al oído:  
-Este imbécil no vale la pena, ya me hare cargo yo.  
-No,- respondí.- tú no lo golpearas, pero yo sí.  
Trate de zafarme de su agarre para volver a pegarle a Luke pero Percy no me dejo.  
-Vete- dijo Jason a Luke-, solo vete ahora mismo antes de que me arrepienta.  
Se fue sin decir una palabra, le seguí con una mirada que estoy segura hubiese podido convertirlo en piedra mucho más rápido que la de Medusa.  
-Percy, ya puedes soltarme.  
Pareció que recién se daba cuenta de que seguía abrazándome, me soltó dudativo y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro.  
-¿Percy Jackson sonrojado?- dijo Leo con burla. –Oh, esto es grande. Debo llamar a la prensa.  
-Cállate, Valdez-  
Todos giramos al escuchar la voz de Thalia.  
Tenía el brazo enyesado y venía acompañado por una enfermera.  
-No fue nada grave,- nos explico la enfermera con paciencia.- pero deberá tener el yeso por unos días, por suerte no es el brazo que mas utiliza, sino tendríamos que haberle dado una justificación para que falte a clases.  
-Yeah, ahora no faltare a clases, justo eso era lo que más me preocupaba. – rodo sus ojos y nos sonrió a mí y a Percy luego nos guiño un ojo.  
Nico se levanto de su asiento e hizo tintinear sus llaves.  
-Bueno, ya que nadie murió creo que todos necesitamos dormir un poco- dijo él, tan alegre como siempre.  
Thalia nos inspecciono uno por uno con una ceja levantada.  
-¿Y Luke?  
-Ese idiota, se largo de aquí antes de que lo matáramos- respondí.  
-¿Que? ¿Y eso por qué?  
-¡Por el simple hecho de que casi hace que te mates Thalia!- exclamo su hermano algo nervioso.  
-¡Él no hizo eso! ¡Él me trajo aquí luego de que me caí en tu moto porque no aguante el peso!  
-¿Que?- Piper tenía la boca tan abierta como sus ojos.  
-Yo solo me quería ir y tome la moto, pero era demasiado pesada y caí, él me vio y me trajo al hospital. Nada más…  
De repente todas las miradas estaban fijas en mí.  
-¿Por qué la miran así?  
-Ella… este…  
-Puede ser que le haya pegado…- murmure algo apenada.  
Thalia me miro con cara de póker para luego reírse. El aire que había contenido se soltó.  
-Supongo que llevas queriendo hacer eso por años. Jason, vámonos, le tendré que dar unas explicaciones a papá por todo esto.  
Jason miro a Piper por un segundo, como tratando de disculparse por algo, le indico a su hermana con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera, pero antes de irse dio media vuelta y beso la mejilla de Piper, dejándola anonadada mientras Jason se iba corriendo.  
Sonrió de oreja a oreja y engancho sus brazos con los de Leo y Nico.  
-Bueno muchachos, ¿Quién de ustedes dos me acompañara a casa hoy?  
-Pìpes,- murmuro Leo con dulzura y sarcasmo a la vez.- no sé si lo recuerdes, pero los tres somos vecinos.  
Los tres se fueron riendo, Leo molestando a Piper por el acto de cariño de Jason y Nico tratando de no dormirse.  
Percy choco su hombro contra el mío y lo mire.  
-Creo que fueron demasiadas emociones por una noche. O mañana, o madrugada… o lo que sea que sea. ¿Te llevo?  
Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos en silencio todo el camino a casa, cuando freno y paro el motor lo mire.  
-No sé porque mintió así, simplemente me podría haber dicho la verdad. Aun así no debí de pegarle…  
-Ey, alto ahí listilla, ya el lunes hablare tranquilo con él, debió de tener una razón. En cuanto a que le pegaste, Thalia tenía razón, solo lo estabas conteniendo y en algún momento iba a salir.  
Percy bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta antes de que siquiera lo notara, dándome su mano para que pudiese salir.  
-¿Esto es pare de "ser un caballero"?- me burle mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya.  
-Mas o menos, en realidad si aceptas ser mi novia haría esto siempre.  
-Tentador, pero aun no me convences.  
-Entonces seguiré trabajando en ello, por los siglos de los siglos si es necesario.  
Solté su mano y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento viéndonos el uno al otro, de repente él tomo mi cintura y nos envolvimos en un apasionado beso.  
Ya me había olvidado cuántos de esos nos habíamos dado esa noche, pero nunca serian suficientes. El cielo ya estaba cubierto de vetas naranjas y las calles ya no necesitaban más de las farolas para ser iluminadas. No sabía si el calor que sentía era por saber que estaba besando a Percy o por el sol que estaba saliendo, pero de cualquier forma me sentía muy, muy bien.  
-¿Nos vemos en el parque en la tarde?- soltó una vez que nos separamos.  
-¿Es que no te alcanza con vernos todos los días?- reí.  
-Nunca me alcanza con solo verte a lo lejos. Ahora ve a dormir para tener energías en la tarde.  
Hice un saludo militar como diciendo "si, capitán" y me aleje corriendo a la puerta, antes de entrar lo despedí con mi mano y sonriendo más que nunca. Él llevo sus manos a su corazón e hizo una ridícula actuación de cómo si una flecha le hubiese pegado allí.  
Cerré la puerta tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, pero al cruzar por la cocina me encontré a mi madre sentada con una taza de café entre las manos.  
-Annabeth, ¿no crees que tienes que explicarme algo?, ¿algo que involucra a Perseus Jackson?

Thalia Backer.


	11. Chapter 11

"Perseus Jackson" lo había llamado mi madre, haciéndolo sonar como si hablase de algún monstruo mata personas antiguo.  
-¿Percy?- pregunte em duda.  
-¡Percy!- exclamo sacándose sus anteojos de marco negro- ¿Desde cuándo está pasando esto entre ustedes y yo a penas y me entero?  
-¿Pasar que?  
-¿Es que acaso es tu novio?  
-¡No!, ¡Sí!, ¡Mamá!  
-¡Annabeth!, ¿sí o no?  
-Tome una larga respiración y me recosté contra la puerta, mi madre tenía unos ojos preciosos, pero tremendamente intimidantes, Percy me había pedido ser su novia pero… yo no había respondido nada.  
-Él no es como Luke mamá- fue todo lo que le dije, cruce las escaleras antes de que siquiera pudiese abrir su boca y me metí al baño.  
Había sido un día de locos, primero Luke, luego Percy, luego Thalia, luego mi propia madre. Me lave la cara y me puse mi pijama, pasándome directamente a la cama apagando mi celular. Nadie me interrumpiría el sueño.

¿Alguna vez tuvieron la sensación de que alguien los mira mientras duermen? ¿Y entonces, de la nada, se despiertan por esa sensación? ¿No? Pues yo la experimente por primera vez. Abrí un ojo y alguien estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio, rápidamente me senté en la cama y mi visión se fue adecuando a la oscuridad de la habitación. Mi madre estaba con sus piernas cruzadas mirándome, con una mueca en su rostro que decía de manera muy clara "cuentametodoya"  
-Entonces… -comenzó- Percy no es igual a Luke dices.  
-No- abrace mi almohada y apoye mi cara en esta.- Luke no me quería, Luke era… es, un mentiroso perfecto, Luke era… solo como una mala droga para mí. Percy no lo es. Él me hace reír y ser feliz como nadie más lo ha hecho nunca, una vez me vio llorar y solo se quedo abrazándome y tranquilizándome, no huyo nunca.  
-Conozco a su padre, fue conmigo a la secundaria. Y créeme que se parecen pero él era un cretino, sensual, pero un cretino a fin de cuentas. Percy… bueno, aun no lo conozco como para juzgarlo. ¿Debo tener por hecho que son pareja?, ¿Qué hicieron anoche?  
Sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, 1) Mi madre había tenido un maldito fetiche o algo así con el padre de Percy en su adolescencia. 2) La pregunta de que si éramos pareja o no me incomodaba y 3) lo de "¿Qué hicieron anoche?" sonó más bien como "¿Tuvieron cuidado?" y eso definitivamente me ponía muy incómoda.  
-Anoche no hicimos nada, fuimos a la fiesta, vinimos aquí y hablamos largo rato en el patio y luego fuimos al hospital, Thalia había tenido un accidente. Y no somos pareja mamá, quiero decir que… es que… aaag…  
-¿Él no quiere que lo sean?, ¿Te gusta?, ¿Cómo está Thalia?  
Así era ella, bombardeando una pregunta tras la otra, dejando a las personas sin tiempo de pensar en cómo engañarla. Tal vez era una cosa que los abogados tenían, no lo sé.  
En realidad Percy es quien me pidió que sea su novia, yo solo lo estoy pensando, creo que es algo que va mas allá de si me gusta… Thalia tiene un yeso en su brazo, estará bien.  
-O sea que él es el que quiere algo serio pero tu…  
-Mamá,-la corte.- ¿podríamos hablar de esto cuando no esté recién despierta?  
Largo un suspiro, claramente frustrada de no poder saber más.  
-Okay, te deje preparado tu almuerzo. Vuelvo a las siete y entonces hablamos. Sin excusas.  
Mamá se fue y yo volví a desmoronarme en la cama tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y un mix de imágenes de la noche anterior rondando en mi mente.  
Percy… Dioses, estaba loca por él. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien. Él nunca se quedaba con una sola chica, era un jugador, un mujeriego por así decirlo. ¿Y si solo era yo otra más?, ¿Y si lo que me había dicho acerca de amarme solo eran palabras vacías? Pero, ¿y si esta vez no mentía?  
Prendí mi celular, tenía unos cuantos mensajes dos de Percy uno de Thalia y otro de un número desconocido. Los deje de lado y marque el número de Piper.  
-¿Hola?- contesto una voz adormilada.  
-¿Te desperté?- pregunte algo apenada.  
-Aja, no importa. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Creo que necesito mi consejera.-murmure.  
-¿Quieres que despierte a Silena y ambas te escuchemos?  
-¿Volvió?- Silena era la hermana mayor de Piper estudiaba en el extranjero y vivía con su novio Charles allí, eran pocas las veces que estaba de verdad en su casa.  
Se escucho como si una almohada se estampara contra algo y luego unos murmullos.  
"¿Qué te pasa ahora, mocosa?"  
"Annabeth al teléfono. Problemas románticos. Ven"  
"Tss, no puedo aparecerme un día aquí sin que me usen de consejera ¿verdad?"  
"Solo cállate y trae tu maldito trasero aquí"  
"Yo sé que amas mi trasero"  
Hermosa manera de tratarse, en verdad, divina.  
-Ya estas en alta voz.- dijo Piper.  
-Percy me beso- solté.  
-Lo sé, estaba allí cuando sucedió, Rachel quedo roja.  
-Esperen, ¿Jackson?, ¿Percy Jackson?- interrumpió Silena.  
-A estado tras Annie pero en modo serio, no como juego- explico Piper.  
-Como sea, luego de eso me dijo que me amaba, y… que fuese u novia…  
Ambas me dejaron sordas con sus gritos chillones, luego hablaron a la vez y no entendía nada.  
-¡Alto!- grite a mi teléfono- No entiendo nada de lo que dicen.  
-¿Qué respondiste?- ambas hicieron la pregunta al unisonó y eso me dio miedo, mucho miedo.  
-No supe que decirle…  
Se escucho un forcejeo y luego Silena estaba al mando.  
-Escúchame nena, en todos mis años de estudiante ese chico nunca le ha dicho a ninguna que la amaba. Nunca.  
-Pero si cuando tú terminabas la secundaria él recién estaba en primer año de esta.-proteste.  
Se escucho un nuevo forcejeo y ahora Piper estaba al mando.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que Percy no le diría eso a cualquier chica, Annie. Además Jason me dijo que Nico le dijo que Percy le dijo a Nico que sentía algo distinto por ti. Si primero solo trataba de jugar contigo, pero como tú no lo dejaste se enamoro.  
Se hizo un silencio entre las tres y Silena lo interrumpió con un "woooooooow" "¿Sales con Jason hermana?"  
"Shh."  
-Domaste al caballo salvaje Annabeth, mis felicitaciones.- rio Silena.  
Rodee mis ojos y reí con ellas.  
-¿Qué debería hacer?- pregunte.  
-Has lo que creas correcto, nosotras no te podemos obligar a nada- respondió Piper.  
"Yo digo que le diga que no, solo para ver que haría él"  
-Dile a Silena que escuche eso, y que no sería capaz de jugar de esa manera.  
-Nos vemos Annie, haz lo que sientas que es lo mejor. Escucha a tu corazón y no ignores a tu cabeza. ¡Adiós!  
Piper me colgó. Me dejo escuchando el silencio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me di un baño rápido y encontré unos sándwiches sobre la mesada, mientras los devoraba revise los mensajes.  
Los de Percy decían:  
-No te olvides de mañana a las 4, listilla ;) -  
-Dulces sueños princesa-  
Negué con la cabeza mientras leía el ultimo, todo un caballero.  
El de Thalia era una larga carta que en realidad lo que preguntaba entre 304 palabras era: -¿Ahora seriamos primas? Cool…-  
El mensaje del número desconocido solo tenía escrita una palabra: -Perdón-  
Luke, solo él podría haberlo enviado. Mire el reloj, las tres y media. Diablos.  
Subí las escaleras más rápido que nunca en toda mi vida y abrí mi placar. Empecé a sacar remeras y jeans como loca, nunca antes había estado nerviosa por ir a ver a Percy, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, tal vez, le iba a dar una respuesta concreta a su pregunta.  
Me decidí por una remera suelta roja con tirantes finos y un jean roto en las rodillas, acomode mi cabello en una coleta floja y salí corriendo de casa. Llegue al parque de la Diana ya sobre la hora, sonreí al ver el auto de Percy estacionado cerca de allí. Camine hasta la fuente de Poseidón, donde se suponía que nos veríamos. Pero lo que vi no me gusto para nada.  
Percy estaba ahí, sonriendo y vestido tremendamente sexy, pero le sonreía a una preciosa chica de cabello castaño claro que estaba sentada a su lado.  
La chica no era de por aquí, eso se le notaba. Estaba vestida muy a la moda y tenía unos dientes perfectos y blancos, como los de la gente de propaganda de dentífricos.  
Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los míos y ella toco el brazo de Percy, diciéndole algo que no entendí, y me señalo. Él me miro y sonrió aun mas, se acerco y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, de seguro yo tenía una cara de WTF en ese preciso momento.  
-Annabeth, te quiero presentar a Calipso. Ella fue mi mejor amiga en la infancia y…  
Calipso rio y se acerco a nosotros.  
-No solo fui su amiga, también su novia. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Su novia, esa chica que parecía una súper modelo había sido su novia, ¡SU NOVIA!  
Pase mi vista de ella a Percy y devuelta a él con la boca abierta.  
-Creí que el fantástico Percy Jackson nunca había tenido una novia formal- solté con mi voz algo demasiado fuerte.  
Percy trago y sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, soltó mi mano y cuando iba a decir algo la Señorita Dientes Perfectos lo interrumpió con una risotada. Maldita sea, hasta su risa era melodiosa.  
-¡Lo hubieras visto cuando me lo pidió!-dijo esta.- Fue tan tierno, vino con una bolsa de caramelos azules y unas flores que había arrancado del patio de juegos.  
-Oh, seguro que fue tier… espera, ¿Qué?  
-Como lo hoyes,- Calipso acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Percy, lo que me dio ganas de estrangularla.- Percy fue mi novio en Jardín de Niños.  
No me di cuenta pero cerré mis ojos y solté un suspiro de alivio, cuando entendí que lo había hecho frente a ellos dos me sonroje.  
-Si…- Percy movió su hombro y Calipso lo miro extrañada mientras se apartaba sin decir nada. –Como sea, Calipso, ella es Annabeth, la chica más bonita e inteligente del mundo y con suerte mi futura novia.  
Wow, paren el mundo. ¿No estoy alucinando?, ¿Percy de verdad había dicho aquello? La chica pareció ponerse mal ante aquello, pero lo disfrazo rápidamente con una encantadora sonrisa.  
-Que suerte,- me dijo.- Percy es un gran chico y de seguro harían bonita pareja.  
No sabía que responder, así que simplemente me senté en el borde de la fuente y tire de Percy a mi lado sonriendo.  
-Gracias, pero en realidad todavía no le dije si acepto o no-Respondí.  
-Yo no esperaría tanto para responderle nena, si no, alguien te lo podría robar- rio.  
"¿Alguien como tú?" "¿Por qué no te vas por donde viniste y nunca más regresas?" quise gritarle; en su lugar, solo reí con ella. Percy aun nos miraba a ambas tenso, como esperando que una matase a la otra  
Su celular sonó y se alejo para contestar.  
Calipso paso sus ojos de mis pies a mi cabeza, con una mirada de disgusto y asco total. Yo solo fruncí el ceño y alce una ceja. Esta chica no me caía bien.  
-Era Thalia, está aquí con Leo, Jason y Piper. Quiere que vaya a ver no se que cosa en el auto de Leo, les juro que en un segundo estoy aquí.  
Percy salió corriendo y Calipso y yo nos quedamos mirando cómo se alejaba. Luego un gran e incomodo silencio reino entre nosotras.  
-Entonces… ¿Por cuánto te quedas en la ciudad?- pregunte.  
-Solo el fin de semana, tenía la intención de ver a Percy, salir, ya sabes, cosas que hacen los amigos…  
-Oh…  
El silencio volvió y de repente encontré un gran interés en los detalles de las tiras de mis sandalias, si, definitivamente eran iguales.  
-Annabeth…-Gire para verla y ella estaba totalmente en blanco, sin ninguna expresión fija en su rostro.- De verdad me alegro de que Percy al fin asentara cabeza y eso, pero debes de saber que si le haces algún daño, te matare.  
-¿Perdón?, no sería capaz de hacerle nada.- espete poniéndome en pie.  
-Tal vez, pero es mi mejor amigo y necesito saber si eres alguien buena como para él o no.  
"Estas de broma…"  
-Esta claro, al parecer, por cómo me mirabas, que no soy buena para Percy. Pero aun así lo quiero, y no me importa lo que me digas ni que estés loca por él. No lo dejare ir.  
-¿Loca por él?- pregunto poniéndose de pie para quedar a mi altura.  
-Se te nota a lo lejos.  
Calipso se sonrojo por primera vez y desvió su mirada de la mía.  
-Percy… Percy me gusta desde hace mucho. Pero es algo sumamente platónico, él me platico mucho sobre ti… yo solo quería saber si tú serás capas de amarlo tanto como yo, si lo cuidaras, si lo respetaras…  
-Te entiendo, pero debes de saber que de verdad me gusta. Hace un par de semanas no aguantaba estar en el mismo salón con él ni por un minuto, ahora si no aparece a tiempo en cada clase que compartimos me preocupo.  
Calipso me sonrió y jugueteo con un mechón de su largo cabello.  
-Sabes, él me salvo.  
La mire sorprendida.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Si, mi padre me tenía encerrada en casa y siempre andaba ebrio y me pegaba, un día Percy lo vio, teníamos trece. Entonces él y su familia me alejaron de ese monstruo. Luego de montones de procesos legales quede al cargo del estado. Hace dos años una pareja muy amable me adopto y soy muy feliz. Sin Percy nada de esto hubiese pasado.  
Sus ojos brillaban y se le veían algo llorosos, me di cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la miraba con cara de póker.  
-Percy nunca me conto esto…  
-Es lo más probable. Tenemos un pacto de que nunca lo mencionaríamos. Supongo que acabo de romperlo.  
Su sonrisa era verdadera y tenía la sospecha de lo que decía también.  
-¿Por eso te gusta?, ¿Por qué te salvo y es tu príncipe que fue a rescatarte sobre un blanco corcel?- bromee para romper la tensión.  
Calipso pareció pensárselo.  
-En realidad era un caballo negro, por eso y porque la genética lo ayudo. Tremendo dios griego termino siendo. Lo hubieras visto a los doce, era un bichito escuálido.  
Ambas reímos mucho, tal vez si podíamos ser algo como "amigas" al fin de cuentas.  
-¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunto Thalia acercándose a nosotras.  
Su yeso estaba ahora todo rayado por todos lados con frases de canciones y mensajes como "Piper es lo máximo" por parte de Piper y "Team Leo" por parte de Leo.  
-Nada,- respondí- solo aquí Calipso contándome detalles de cuando Percy era niño.  
-¡No le contaste lo de la isla!, ¿Verdad?- Percy parecía sumamente nervioso y loco.  
Calipso me guiño un ojo disimuladamente.  
-¿Cuándo te desmayaste luego de que ese pato te persiguiera por todo el lugar? No, no se lo dije.  
Leo soltó una risotada y palmeo la espalda de Percy.  
-Viejo, debí haber estado allí para ver eso.  
Calipso adquirió una gran sonrisa tímida cuando vio a Leo. Leo por su parte se mordió el labio al verla y sonrió también.  
-Soy Leo- murmuro.  
-Calipso…  
Piper tomo mi brazo y me acerco a ella y a Thalia mientras en modo privado nos decía:  
-¿Ellos están teniendo un momento?  
-Creo que si- sonreí mientras los veía.  
-¿Un momento?, ¿Qué momento?, ¿De que hablan?, ¡no entiendo! ¡Y el brazo me pica y no llego a rascarlo por el yeso!  
Piper y yo la miramos raro y nos reímos, luego las deje y me acerque a Percy que estaba caminando por el borde de la fuente.  
-¿Qué paso entre tú y Calipso?, cuando se vieron por primera vez juraría que a ambas les salían rayos laser por los ojos.  
Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, tomando mis dos manos y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, era tan lindo cuando hacia eso.  
-Solo diré que puede que ella acaba de romper un pacto, pero valió la pena.  
Percy me dedico una de esas irresistibles sonrisas de lado que tan bien le salían y acerco su boca a mi oído.  
-¿Ya te has pensado la respuesta?  
Negué con la cabeza y gire, ambos quedamos cara a cara, demasiado, muy, muchísimo muy cerca.  
-Te daré una respuesta el lunes, sin falta. Lo prometo.  
-Genial, así el miércoles podremos pasar tú cumpleaños juntos.- dijo él tomándome por sorpresa, ni siquiera Thalia se acordaba de mi cumpleaños, pero Percy si…  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirí. Mis labios se encontraban a solo un milímetro de distancia de los suyos ahora.  
-Lo dijiste una vez cuando un profesor preguntaba los cumpleaños de todos, en primer año de la secundaria. Aun lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
Me dio un suave, lento y cariñoso beso. Sin importar que los demás estuviesen ahí, sin importar. Puso su mano en mi nuca y yo agarre su camisa atrayéndolo aun más cerca.  
-¡Annabeth!- grito Leo dándome el susto de mi vida.- ¡Había oído los rumores pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de ver las pruebas por mi mismo!  
Del susto Percy y yo nos alejamos, Percy perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la fuente.  
Se escucho como Piper le pegaba algo fuerte a Leo a modo de castigo por interrumpir.  
Mire a la fuente y mi caballero estaba todo empapado con agua estancada y algo de moho en la cabeza. Tome su mano y lo saque de ahí, su camisa blanca ahora estaba hecha un desastre y algo transparente, dejando a la vista su bien marcado abdomen.  
Vi que todos nos miraban y simplemente sonreí y murmure un "él está bien"  
Sentí como Percy me tomaba por detrás, entrelazando sus manos sobre mi barriga, dándome un fuerte abrazo.  
-¡Percy!, ¡No!- chille.  
Él coloco su cabeza en mi hombro y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Me acompañas a cambiarme a mi casa, listilla?  
-Okay.  
Les dijimos a los demás que volveríamos en unos minutos y fuimos caminando a casa de Percy, la cual no quedaba demasiado lejos de ahí.  
Nos pasamos el camino hablando y riendo en libertad, sin precio alguno. Al legar Percy saco sus llaves pero antes de poder girar el picaporte su madre abrió la puerta.  
-¡Percy!, Que bueno que llegaste, papá y Tyson volvieron hace unos segundos, pasa, pasa…  
Entonces pareció verme y luego se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba todo mojado.  
-Cielo, ¿Quién es tu amiga? ¿Y por que estas mojado?  
-Mamá, ella es Annabeth, tu futura nuera, Annabeth, ella es mi madre, tu futura suegra. 


	13. Capítulo 13

-¿Futra nuera?- la madre de Percy carecía de expresión alguna, centro sus ojos en mi y luego de vuelta en su hijo. -¡Percy!- me tomo por los hombros y me examino el rostro con sumo cuidado- ¿Ella es la maravillosa chica de la que me has estado hablando todo este tiempo?  
Percy se sonrojo y su madre me tomo en un cariñoso abrazo. No sabía que hacer así que le devolví el abrazo algo incomoda por la situación.  
-Por fin mi niño sentó cabeza, oh mi niña, tu también estas mojada, pasa, pasa, te daré algo de ropa limpia. Percy tu padre está en la cocina con Paul y Tyson, no se quedara mucho tiempo así que ve y salúdalo.  
La Señora Jackson entro a su hogar y Percy y yo nos quedamos en la puerta un segundo.  
- ¿Que le dijiste?- pregunte entre susurros.  
-Luego te cuento, ahora será mejor que entremos. Mientras más pronto nos vayamos menos serán los abrazos de mi madre.  
Me tendió la mano y yo la tome, lo seguí al interior de la casa, el cual era muy bonito, todo parecía tan cálido y afectuoso, no como en mi casa, mi casa parecía más bien fría y rígida.  
Cruzamos un pequeño pasillo y Percy abrió una puerta, soltó mi mano y empezó a quitarse la remera, yo como una boba me lo quede mirando fascinada por su estructura.  
-¿Disfrutando la vista?- pregunto una vez que se la saco y la tiro dentro de la habitación, la cual supuse era el baño.  
-¿Que?, No, yo no estaba...  
-Para nada.- interrumpió una gruesa y fuerte voz.- Estas todo flácido hermano, te ganaría cuando sea en levantamiento de pesas.  
Gire y me encontré a un chico grande de más o menos veintitrés años, tenía ojos café y el pelo lacio y del mismo color, con un corte al estilo militar.  
-¡Ey!- exclamo al verme.- No me presentaste a la sirenita...  
-Tyson, ella es Annabeth. Princesa, él es...  
-Tyson J. Jackson, teniente de fragata en la marina,- tomo mi mano izquierda y la beso.- un placer conocerla, señorita.  
Sentí a Percy poner sus manos en mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él, sacando mi mano de la boca de su hermano, lo mire y se veía totalmente enojado. Lo señalo con un dedo y movió la boca diciéndole algo que no pude entender.  
Tyson levanto las manos en señal de rendición y se rio, tenia aquella misma linda mueca que Percy cuando sonreía, debía ser algo genético, dio media vuelta y se alejo en la dirección por la que vino.  
-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte alejándome un poco de él.  
-Nada, Tyson siempre molesta, la mayoría del tiempo es bueno, pero conozco su mirada de travieso, creo que te iba a hacer alguna prueba o… o algo…  
Alce una ceja y sonreí.  
-¿No necesitabas cambiarte?  
-Oh, cierto. Claro.- Me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él. Mi pulso se puso como loco y solo atine a sonreír levemente mientras miraba sus labios, Percy me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano lentamente, haciéndome temblar. –Ven, te mostrare mi habitación.  
-Okay- dije en un suspiro.  
-Okay…- Percy me beso suavemente y mordió mi labio, moviendo su mano de mi mejilla a mi barbilla, y colocando la otra sobre mi cintura.  
-Okay…- cruce mis brazos por su cuello e incremente el beso.  
Alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros y yo me separe al segundo, Percy mantuvo su mano en mi cintura pero la retiro y abrió mucho sus ojos.  
-Papá…  
"Ay dioses, no"  
Cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza mientras todo se quedaba en silencio.  
-Tu madre me dijo que le diera esto a la chica, es de Thalia y Sally creyó que le quedaría bien- dijo su padre, no me atreví a darme la vuelta y verlo, el día ya había sido demasiado vergonzoso como para aumentarlo.  
Escuche el sonido de la tela moverse y luego pasos alejándose.  
-Aunque cierres tus preciosos ojos como nunca antes lo que acaba de pasar no va a desaparecer de la cabeza de mi padre, ¿sabes?-rio Percy  
lance un suspiro y tape mi cara con las manos mientras Percy se reía de nuevo y me abrazaba  
-Toma,- puso las prendas en mi mano y me condujo por el pasillo nuevamente. –Este es mi cuarto, en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio hay una toalla para que te seques, cámbiate mientras yo saludo a papá y a Tyson, luego yo me cambio y nos vamos.  
Me guiño un ojo y salió corriendo.  
El cuarto de Percy… -chan chan chaaaaaan-, corrección: el cuarto de un chico.  
Déjenme decirles algo a todas ustedes chicas que están leyendo esto, siendo realistas esperaba encontrar todo tremendamente desordenado, sucio, desarreglado, con un gran olor a transpiración y humedad en todos lados, ya saben, un típico cuarto de chico.  
Abrí la puerta con lentitud y mire el interior, tres de las paredes eran azules y una blanca, había varios posters y fotos por todos lados, pero todo estaba en su sitio, la cama hecha –en la cual estaba un peluche con forma de oso panda por cierto-. Creo que incluso estaba más ordenada que mi habitación, me sorprendí al encontrarme entre una de las fotos, aparecíamos Thalia y yo haciendo caras raras y de fondo la nieve del invierno pasado, de seguro Percy se la había sacado a Thalia sin que esta se enterase, desvié mi mirada a la ropa de mi amiga. Era una pollera algo corta de jean oscuro y una remera suelta con tirantes y muy femenina blanca, me lo puse y note que me quedaba perfecto, por suerte ambas usábamos el mismo talle en casi todo. Solté y acomode mi cabello al tiempo que Percy entraba sin tocar a la habitación.  
-¿Estas visible?- pregunto con una mano tapando sus ojos, aunque antes de que pudiera responder espió por entre sus dedos.  
-Los caballeros tocan la puerta y no tratan de comprobar si una dama esta en paños menores o no de esa manera.-dije.  
-Entonces menos mal que no eres una dama.  
-¿Cómo…?- reproche.  
-No eres una dama, eres un ángel caído del cielo por toda tu perfección y hermosura.  
Sus palabras hicieron que me sonrojara aunque en realidad quería estar enojada con él.  
-Ya cállate,- refunfuñe mientras pasaba a su lado.- te dejo para que te cambies.  
Creo que no paso ni un minuto, al instante estaba afuera usando una camisa mangas largas azul y un jean gris, tenía ese irresistible olor a perfume de hombre que volvía loca a cualquiera y el pelo algo mojado y peinado hacia atrás.  
-¿Ya me veo como un caballero?- pregunto.  
-Mmm…- arregle el cuello de su camisa y acomode aun más hacia atrás su cabello. –Ahora sí.  
Movió su cabeza despeinándose.  
-No me gusta mucho esos peinaditos que llevaban los caballeros.  
-En realidad así te queda mejor- lo despeine un poco mas  
-Mi madre quiere hablar contigo.- dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía.  
Volvimos a la sala y "mi futura suegra" estaba allí.  
-Annabeth- chillo al verme.- Con Paul nos preguntábamos si te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche, Thalia también vendrá, no es nada especial, solo piza y…  
-Adoro la piza,- interrumpí.- y sería un honor venir.  
-Excelente, Percy abisele a Thalia y a Jason si quieren venir, tu padre también vendrá. Así podrás conocerlo Annie- la señora Jackson estaba muy sonriente.  
Luego de despedirnos regresamos al parque de la Diana y Calipso y Leo estaban apartados hablando y riendo tímidamente, al parecer ambos se habían caído muy bien el uno al otro. Piper estaba con Jason y Thalia y Nico tenían una perfecta cara de "yo no quiero estar aquí mientras todos se besan", cuando le conté a Thalia lo de la cena ella pareció volverse loca de la alegría, nos quedamos todos allí por varias horas hasta que Calipso comento que ya debía irse.  
-Yo te llevo.- grito Leo al instante. Todos lo miramos y el pareció ruborizarse.- Es decir… si quieres yo podría llevarte en mi auto.  
Calipso se despidió de todos y cuando llego a mi me murmuro en el oído:  
-Se que eres la indicada para él, solo… no importa cuán torpe sea, cuídalo y quiérelo por mí. ¿Vale?  
-Vale- respondí sonriendo.  
Ellos se fueron y el cielo empezó a volverse negro.  
-Jason,- llamo Thalia- hoy cenamos en casa de Sally, ¿vendrás?  
-Me encantaría pero justo tengo una cita en Five con una grandiosa chica.  
Piper lo miro frunciendo el ceño y luego se alejo un poco de él. Parecía que iba a reprocharle algo, pero en ese momento Jason le pregunto si le haría el honor de ir a Five con él en una cita.  
Decidido, Jason era un tremendo tonto, aun así parecía hacer feliz a mi amiga.  
Avise a mi madre y fuimos de vuelta a casa de Percy. Ya estábamos muy cerca cuando Thalia pareció desesperarse.  
-Esperen,- se detuvo en medio de la calle y la miramos.- necesito chicle.  
-¿Que?- gritamos Percy y yo al unisonó.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero de verdad estoy muriendo y necesito chicle. Annabeth, acompáñame una esquina más abajo. Allí hay un kiosco. ¡Por favor! ¿Si?  
Di una disculpa a Percy y acompañe a Thalia al lugar, ella entro sola y yo me quede fuera esperando.  
-Vaya vaya, ¿no es esta la bocona chica por la cual te pego Jackson, Octavian?- dijo una voz en la sombra.  
Mire con atención y allí estaban Octavian y dos de sus seguidores, Octavian tenía una gran marca morada en el ojo, de seguro fue lo que le quedo luego de que Percy lo apaleara.  
-Si…- Octavian fijo sus ojos en mi, parecía algo mareado. Observe que en su mano izquierda tenía una botella de cerveza.- Esta es la "listilla" estúpida que hizo que el otro idiota me agarrara desprevenido.  
-No le digas idiota a Percy- mi voz salió antes de que me diese cuenta, enojada como nunca antes.- Y no te atrevas a decirme estúpida, maldito desgraciado. Él no te agarro desprevenido, de seguro lloraste como una niña pequeña en cuanto te levanto la mano.  
Octavian me acorralo contra la pared.  
-Cuida tus palabras niñita. Tu salvador no está aquí ahora, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz.  
Su aliento olía a alcohol y quien sabe que otra porquería mas.  
-Yo que tu niñito, me alejaría de la señorita.  
Mire a un costado y ahí estaba Tyson de brazos cruzados, con una musculosa negra resaltando sus fuertes brazos. Octavian se alejo de mi y maldijo por lo bajo.  
-Nos vemos en otra ocasión "listilla"- grito mientras se iba calle abajo con sus amigos. Odiaba como pronunciaba el apodo que Percy me había dado.  
Tyson me miro, sostenía en una mano una bolsa y detrás de él pude ver a Thalia.  
-No le digan a Percy, solo empeorara las cosas.- susurre.  
-Se enterara de un modo u otro, sinceramente Annabeth, yo en tu lugar lo hubiera dejado inconsciente.  
-Yo también lo abría hecho- acordó Thalia.

Sally (me había pedido que la llamara así), hacia la piza mas deliciosa y genial del universo, Tyson y Thalia acordaron no decir nada a Percy de lo ocurrido por el momento, tratarían de que yo le dijese.  
Paul era el padrastro de Percy, me cayó bien de inmediato, era muy cariñoso y simpático. Un buen hombre podría decir. Pero Poseidón, el padre de Percy y Tyson, me pareció algo frívolo. En cuanto me vio a la cara frunció el ceño y se quedo en silencio toda la noche, hasta que…  
-Así que Annabeth, ¿Qué vas a estudiar?  
-Pues, quiero ser arquitecta y construir algo que haga una gran diferencia en el mundo.  
-Una chica ambiciosa, ¿Quién lo diría?, discúlpame, creo que no mencionaste tu apellido.  
-No, no lo hice. Es Chase, Annabeth Chase.  
-¿Chase?- pregunto dejando de lado su comida.- No me suena ese apellido, sin embargo tu cara se me hace familiar…  
-Puede que conozca a mi madre, ella una vez menciono que fue a la secundaria con usted.  
-¿Tu madre?, ¿Y quien es tu madre?- él sonaba muy autoritario, claro, debía de ser por su puesto en la marina, pero aun así su tono me intimidaba.  
-Su nombre es Atenea.  
-Ya la recuerdo, esa mujer,- hizo un sonido de desagrado y bebió un trago de su copa.- ella también quería ser arquitecta en su juventud, una soñadora, y por decirlo de alguna manera, se creía mas que las demás personas.  
Sally apoyo sus palmas en la mesa con fuerza y miro a su ex esposo con enojo.  
-¿Y luego preguntas por qué no te invitamos a cenar en familia?  
-La verdad papá, te pásate.- reconoció Tyson.  
Me quede en silencio y mirando la mesa fijamente hasta que sentí unas manos en mis hombros. Mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Percy, rescatándome, con una simple palabra:  
-Ven.  
Salimos al jardín, el viento se había vuelto frio a comparación del aire de la tarde. Se escuchaba los sonidos de las hojas de los árboles y los grillos, Percy se acerco a mí y trato de decirme algo, pero yo lo abrace como nunca antes, con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí que todo se detenía, mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
-¿Que?- dijo él-Annabeth por favor dime.  
Mi voz no salía, Percy trataba de alejarse de mis brazos pero yo no lo soltaba.  
-Nuestros padres se odian- conseguí murmurar.  
-No importa, la cosa es entre mi padre y tu madre, y estoy seguro de que lo hablaran y lo solucionaran como adultos- respondió al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi cabeza.  
-¿Y si la solución que dan es que no nos veamos más?  
-No nos lo pueden prohibir-La vos de Percy se tiño con algo de enojo-, mírame a los ojos y dime que si lo hacen no renunciaras a lo nuestro, que no renunciaras a la pelea…  
-Yo… yo…  
Percy me beso con ferocidad y me abrazo con la misma intensidad con el que yo lo hacía.  
-Por favor- murmuro entre nuestros labios.  
Hice un extraño sonido, una risa ahogada, me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
-No podría- reí.- Le hice una promesa a tu novia de la infancia, además tú no sobrevivirías ni un día sin mí. 


	14. Capítulo 14

(Yo escuchando reggaetón a las 2 am mientras escribía esto._. No sé si les guste mucho, me parece que quedo algo aburrido, pero con final chan chan chan. En fin, aquí el capitulo)

Todo un día pasamos sin hablarnos, sin mensajes, sin llamadas, sin vernos, sin nada.  
Luego de lo que paso con el padre de Percy volvimos adentro y terminamos de cenar sin volver a tocar el tema de que mi madre y su padre se odiaban. Todo transcurrió con calma y al final Percy me llevo a mi casa, lo despedí con un simple beso en la mejilla a pesar de que quería comerle la boca. El domingo mi madre me espero para que desayunáramos, no le conté nada de lo que había pasado, solo le dije que necesitaba descansar un poco y que pasaría el día terminando los deberes de la escuela, los cuales en realidad ya estaban terminados. Percy no me llamo en todo el día, ni yo lo llame a él. Sentía un extraño vacio en mi pecho, mezclado con algo de decepción. Al final me quede todo el día encerrada en mi habitación haciendo nada.  
Lunes, tiempo de ir a la escuela y enfrentarlo, ver que era en realidad Percy. Si se tomaba todo lo que había pasado como un simple juego o si se lo tomaba en serio.  
Fui sola todo el trecho e ingrese por las enormes puertas del establecimiento mientras contenía mi aliento, un enjambre de adolecentes iban y venían por todos lados en los corredores, avance apartándome de todos, cruce a Piper quien intento hablarme, pero yo solo la ignore y apure el paso, casi parecía que corría cuando alguien me tiro del brazo con fuerza, tirándome contra una esquina oculta entre los casilleros.  
-¿Pero qué…?  
Sentí ese perfume de hombre tan maravilloso que tan bien conocía.  
-¿Por qué no contestaste mis mensajes?, ¿Estas enojada?, Juro que papá nunca más volverá a hablar de ese modo, ni siquiera aunque tu madre este ahí y se estén matando, te juro que hare lo que sea para controlarlo solo por favor perdóname.  
-¿Percy?  
-Por favor Annabeth.  
Percy rogándome se me estaba haciendo costumbre, me gustaba pero me daba pena, acaricie su mejilla y acomode su cabello detrás de su oreja.  
-¿De que mensajes hablas? No me llego nada en todo el fin de semana.  
-¿No?- pregunto con una mira de extrañeza.- ¡Te mande al menos veinticuatro!  
Reí nerviosa.  
-No me llego nada, sesos de alga. ¿Estas seguro de que fueron enviados?  
-¡¿Qué si fueron...?! Oh… No sé...  
-¡Percy!- lo abrace con fuerza y él me tomo por la cintura, levantándome unos centímetros del suelo.- Creí que tu… no sé, creí que me habías tomado como una más de tus chicas-juguete y que todo había terminado, yo… no se…  
Percy me bajo y atrapo mi rostro entre sus manos  
-Listilla, te dije que sería un caballero, además te amo y nunca podría alejarme de ti y ese sexy cerebro tuyo, nunca dudes de ello.  
Reí y plante un beso en sus labios, él al principio no reacciono pero luego lo sentí sonreír y apretó mas sus dedos en mis mejillas, devolviéndome el beso. Pero me congele el momento en que me di cuenta en que lugar estábamos y de las personas que nos rodeaban.  
Me separe contra mi voluntad de Percy mientras me sentía arder por la vergüenza. Note a alguien a unos pasos de nosotros, alguien que nos estaba mirando. Gire para observar mejor y me encontré con una atónita y enojada Rachel.  
La parte malvada de mi mente gritaba: "¡Comete esa Dare!", y mi parte buena decía algo como: "¡Uhhhh su cara, mira su cara!". Okay, puede que no allá una parte buena en mi mente dirigida a Rachel, pero no era mi culpa.  
Ella frunció el ceño y me miro de una manera que juraría que pensaba en mandarme muy al fondo de Tártaro. Percy me rodeo la cintura con un brazo.  
-¿Nos vamos, listilla?- pregunto.  
-Claro sesos de alga- sonreí y pase mi brazo por su cintura, colocando mi mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y deje que me guiara mientras nos alejábamos de RED.  
Estábamos cerca del aula de Literatura cuando sentí que Percy se tensaba, lo mire y tenía una expresión de "me voy a morir" en todo su rostro.  
-¿Percy?- lo llame.- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Oh, esto… sabes…- se aclaro la garganta y se alejo un poco de mi.- ¿Pensaste en lo que te pregunte?, digo, no recuerdo la primera canción que escuchamos juntos pero de verdad ya no soporto mas la espera.  
-¿Si quiero ser tu novia?  
Percy asintió frenéticamente.  
-Mmm… -estaba volviéndolo loco, pero lo disfrutaba.- No se… tendría que ver los términos y condiciones, y no estoy segura de que si la época es la adecuada y además…  
-¡Oh!, pero miren nada mas quienes son, el sapo y la listilla.  
Octavian estaba ahí con sus coleguitas, la marca en su rostro casi había desaparecido, lo que me puso algo triste, ojala y hubiera sido una marca permanente.  
-Prefiero ser un sapo a un Ken mal formado al que nadie quiere- burlo Percy.  
Octavian puso mala cara y me miro.  
-Te debo una listilla, digo, por nuestro encuentro del sábado ¿no crees?  
Lo hizo sonar tan horriblemente asqueroso que me dieron ganas de pegarle yo misma, me estaba tratando como una zorra y estaba manipulando sus palabras para que Percy creyera algo falso.  
-¿Te refieres a la paliza que casi te doy?, ¿O a la paliza que casi te da Tyson?-brame.  
El rubio oxigenado rio junto con su sequito y murmuro algo como "así que el idiota se llamaba así…" lo cual me enfureció mas. Paso su mano por mi mejilla tan rápido que ni siquiera pude reaccionar.  
-Hablo del momento en el que te acorra contra la pared, si no hubiera sido por él lo abrías disfrutado "listilla", nos vemos.  
Paso junto a Percy como si nada pero mi sesos de alga se alejo de mi y le propino un golpe en el estomago y Octavian cayó en lleno de rodillas, luego Percy lo agarro por el cuello de la remera y estaba a punto de volverle a pagar en la cara.  
-¡Percy!-grite-¡No! No aquí, no ahora…  
Percy me miro por un segundo, asustándome, su rostro estaba lleno de rabia, tal fue el susto que retrocedí un poco. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi estado y bajo el puño, pero no lo soltó.  
-Te juro que si le vuelves a hablar o a tratar alguna vez de esa manera no iras al hospital, sino directamente a la morgue.  
Luego lo dejo caer, Octavian tenía una expresión de terror total, se paro rápidamente y se alejo de allí seguido por sus admiradores.  
Percy agarro su mochila, la cual había quedado en el piso en no sé que momento, la sacudió un poco.  
-Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso.- él estaba evitando mi mirada.  
Sonreí y le di un suave beso en su mejilla.  
-No importa.- murmure moviendo su mentón para que me mirase a los ojos.- De verdad no importa.  
Percy tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta mi clase de economía sin soltarme ni por un segundo.  
-Supongo que quieres saber a que se refería Octavian con lo del sábado ¿no?- tuve que armarme de un gran valor para decir aquellas palabras.  
-En realidad no, Tyson me conto.  
"Dioses, nunca le confiare ningún secreto a ese tipo"  
-Y… ¿estas enojado?  
-Mucho.  
-Percy…  
-¿Por qué no me lo contaste Annabeth?  
-Yo… no sé, pensé que si te lo decía solo abría más problemas.  
Sonó la campana y Percy reviso la hora en su celular.  
-Okay, buscare a Jason e iré a hablar con Octavian para firmar alguna especie de "acuerdo de paz por el bien de su trasero y la tranquilidad de mi novia"  
_"Novia" _pensé_ "me encanta como suena viniendo de él"  
Aleje eso de mi cabeza y apreté su mano.  
-Percy tal vez no sea lo adecuado luego de que acabas de pegarle, no sabes lo que puede hacer.  
-Tendré a Jason y de seguro a Leo a mi lado, no te preocupes.  
Me estaba poniendo histérica, pise con fuerza y lo enfrente.  
-Si te pasa algo Perseo juro por el Estigio que te pegare tan fuerte que no...  
-Hey-me freno.- No me pasara nada listilla, no mientras te tenga a ti lejos y a salvo de ese idiota.  
-La última vez le pegaste y solo fue para peor, Percy por favor, piénsalo- insistí.  
-No, no le pegare. Solo hablaremos- dijo añadiendo por lo bajo:- "Al menos eso intentare"  
-¡PERCY!  
-¿Quieres apostar a que no le pego esta vez?  
-No me cambies de tem..., Espera,- si él no le pegaba y solo hablaban todo estaría bien, además a Percy no le gustaba perder una apuesta.- Si- dije finalmente.  
-Si tú pierdes Annabeth, tendrás que llevarme a conocer a mi futura suegra.  
-No veo como eso te beneficie...  
-Y si tú ganas, te cantare.  
-Me cantaras.- dije con ironía  
-Te cantare-repitió.  
-Vale, en ninguna de las opciones sacas algo a favor, por lo que me gusta esta apuesta.  
-¿Entonces aceptas listilla?  
-Dalo por hecho.  
-Un trato no se cierra sin un buen beso.  
-Percy, estamos a la mitad de los corredores  
-¿Y?- me acerco a él tomándome por la cintura.- Casi no queda nadie- paso su nariz por mi mejilla enviándome un estremecimiento directo a todo mi cuerpo.  
Lo bese de nuevo en la mejilla y me aleje riendo como una niña que hizo una travesura. Él comenzó a correr detrás de mí, doble la esquina pero retrocedí y me escondí tras los casilleros cuando vi algo que creía realmente imposible. Percy me agarro por la cintura.  
-Te atrape.  
Luego miro lo que yo estaba viendo y se le cayó la mandíbula.  
-¿Pero que diablos crees que haces, Thalia?- grito.  
Allí estaba Thalia, y Luke, besándose.


	15. Chapter 15

¿Qué es esto? ¡Lo detesto! ¡Esta terriblemente horrible! Dioses, mátenme ya, hoy no es mi día.

Percy parecía sumamente enojado. Thalia se alejo de Luke tan rápido como si este quemara, toco sus propios labios y nos miro a mí y a Percy.  
Luke parecía como si estuviera en otro mundo, tenía una cara de bobo total.  
-Wow- dijo mirando a mi amiga.  
Eso saco totalmente de sus casillas a Percy, quien se abalanzo sobre él. Pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo Thalia se coloco entre ambos chicos.  
-Percy tranquilo, lo hice yo, y a propósito. Nadie me obligo.  
-¡Es que te has vuelto loca!-le grito Percy en respuesta.  
-No, es que...  
-¿No deberían estar los cuatro en clases?- bravo alguien detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar.  
Gire y me encontré con el director del colegio, el señor D. Quien pocas veces se aparecía por la institución, pero "Oh, casualidad", un día que viene y nos encuentra en medio de una casi pelea.  
Los demás estaban en shock, por lo que actué de inmediato salvándonos, como siempre.  
Corrí hacia ellos y fingí un abrazo grupal, luego tome a Thalia con un brazo por la cintura y por desgracia tuve que hacer lo mismo con Luke.  
-¡Felicitaciones chicos!- dije con demasiada alegría como para que fuese creíble.- Sabia que algún día estarían juntos de verdad.  
Le hice una seña a Percy y gracias a todos los dioses lo capto y me siguió el juego.  
-¡Luke!, ¡Amigo!, bienvenido a la familia.  
Estrecho su mano con la de él pero vi como Luke hacia un esfuerzo por no decir nada por la presión que Percy ejercía en su mano.  
-Ya basta de tanto amor y vallan a sus clases ahora mismo, Peterson,-dijo el Señor D hablándole a Percy, como siempre confundiendo los nombres y apellidos de todos.- El entrenador quiere hablar contigo luego sobre algo de una competencia de baile.  
-¿Baile?-pregunto Percy.  
-¿No es lo que haces?  
-Señor, yo hago natación, no baile.-explico.  
El Señor D rodo los ojos.  
-Es lo mismo, en ambas tienen que mover los pies y brazos. Ahora váyanse y si los vuelvo a encontrar fuera de horario los expulsare.  
Todos nos alejamos y cuando el Señor D ya no estaba más a la vista me aparte de Luke.  
-Expliquen -exigí.  
Thalia estaba por hablar pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.  
-¿Sabes que? Ahórrate las excusas, no me importa. Pero luego no vuelvas llorando de rodillas cuando este idiota te vuelva a fallar.  
Luego de gritarle salí hecha una furia directo a mi clase, entre sin golpear y desparrame mis hojas sobre la mesa. Todos me miraban con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, incluso Reyna, que estaba a unos bancos de distancia.  
Los ignore y actué normal toda la clase, por suerte la profesora no me llamo la atención por haber entrado de esa manera. Cuando toco el timbre empecé a guardar mis cosas, entonces me di cuenta de que alguien estaba delante de mi mesa.  
-¿Estas bien?- Reyna de verdad sonaba preocupada, pero estaba del lado de las empusas, ella no era para nada buena.  
-¿Por qué hablaría de si estoy bien o mal contigo?- exclame con algo de enojo.- Tú y tus amigas me odian.  
Reyna se sentó en el banco de al lado y me encaro.  
-Yo no te odio, tal vez Rachel y Drew si, pero yo no. Y no son exactamente mis amigas, solo salgo con ellas de vez en cuando pero no me caen súper bien. Critican mucho a los demás y se olvidan de que ellas mismas son el problema.  
Mire sorprendida a la morocha, ella solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Me vas a decir por que estas mal?  
Aleje la vista y seguí guardando mis cosas.  
-Ok, yo te digo porque estoy mal y tú me dices porque estas mal. ¿Va?  
Levante una ceja y no respondí.  
-Me gusta un chico que esta tremendamente enamorado de tu mejor amiga.-confeso.  
Vi más atrás de ella y encontré con Jason en la puerta. No dije nada y volví a mirar a Reyna.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, -admitió- no lo puedes creer, pero sí, me gusta Jason.  
Jason en la puerta casi se cae al escucharla, abrió mucho sus ojos y no sabía si entrar o salir corriendo.  
-Pero no te preocupes, me gusta mucho verlo feliz con Piper, y mientras ella lo haga feliz todo estará bien para mí.  
Creo que tenia la boca abierta y la estaba mirando con cara de póker, porque Reyna e devolvía la mirada, solo que más bien como un poco asustada. Como diciendo: "¿Y a esta que le pico?"  
Se aclaro la garganta y movió su mano delante de mi cara para asegurarse de que siguiera viva.  
-¿Me… me vas a contar porque estabas toda enojada?  
-Sigo sin estar segura de que eso sea buena idea.  
-¡Vamos!, juro que no se lo contare a nadie, además yo también peligro de que tu vayas y le cuentes a Jason todo.  
Mire hacia la puerta pero mi amigo ya no estaba más allí. Reyna alzo una ceja y miro también, pero al no encontrar nada volvió a enfocarse en mí.  
-Okay, es que vi a una amiga con un tipo que odio, y… estaban besándose. ¡Besándose!, ¡después de todas las cosas idiotas que él hizo!-exclame.  
-Entonces Thalia y Luke se besaron.-concluyo.  
-¿Cómo…?  
-Créeme, la mayoría de las cosas que pasan en esta escuela, yo las sé. En parte por ser la directora de la mayoría de los clubs. Tengo que saber lo que pasa con los chicos hoy en día.  
Reyna a veces parecía mucho mayor cuando hablaba de esa forma, pero supongo que debió de crecer rápido cuando sus padres murieron y ella se quedo sola con una hermana mayor poco presente.  
-Oh, bueno si, es que simplemente no lo entiendo. ¡No entiendo a Thalia!, pensé que sería más inteligente, que no volvería a caer de nuevo.  
Reyna tomo mi mano con cariño y me sonrió para tranquilizarme.  
-Luke si cambio, me entere por sus hermanos que si ha estado yendo a rehabilitación, muy seguido, y trata de alejarse de la mala junta. Annabeth, creo que esta vez sí lo está intentando, y creo que tú también deberías intentarlo.  
-No puedo.- aleje mi mano de la de ella y me levante con mi bolso.- Simplemente no puedo confiar en él, no sé que voy a hacer, pero igual gracias Reyna.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y también se levanto.  
-Un placer ayudar, suerte con eso- dijo mientras se iba.  
-¡Hey!- la llame.- Si no te gusta juntarte con las carroñeras puedes comer con nosotros hoy.  
Reyna paró en seco y se volteo a mirarme, creí notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-¿Con ustedes?, ¿Y Jason?, ¿Y Piper? Ay Annabeth, no sé, me parece que no les caería muy bien a los demás, no quiero incomodar.  
Le reste importancia a su comentario con un movimiento de mano.  
-Ve y siéntate conmigo si te apetece, no abra problema, te lo aseguro.  
Reyna sonrió y se fue sin decir más. Ni bien salió por la derecha de la puerta por la izquierda vi a Percy asomarse.  
-Hmmm…- Percy se rasco la nuca extrañado mientras miraba el camino por el que se había ido Reyna y luego me miraba a mí. -¿Estuvieron aquí solas y no se mataron?, dioses, anotemos este día en el calendario por favor.  
Reí y me acerque a él besando su mejilla.  
-Por lo general me gustan que tus besos duren ma, listilla.  
-Luego- dije sacándonos de allí con las manos entrelazadas.  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto dudativo.  
No respondí de inmediato, por lo que Percy me apretó la mano llamando mi atención y beso mi sien.  
-Hable con ellos, fue algo… interesante, pero creo que deberías escucharlos por ti misma.  
Volví a quedar en silencio, Percy parecía no saber que mas decir, por lo que me ayudo sin decir ni una sola palabra.  
No tocamos el tema en lo que resto de las horas, pero sabía que se acercaba el momento del almuerzo y que tendría que ver a Thalia.  
En cuanto toco el timbre para ello me encontré a Piper y Leo esperándome en mi clase de Historia. Piper sonreía abiertamente, Leo no podía despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su celular.  
-Hey, Annie. ¿Ya te enteraste de lo de los chicos?  
Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.  
-Van a hacer algo estilo intercolegiales, Percy está compitiendo en natación, Jason en carrera, Nico en tenis y Leo…  
Ambas lo miramos pero él ni se inmuto en levantar la vista.  
-Leo-continuo Piper- está construyendo algo en su taller para la feria de ciencias pero no quiere decirnos nada. Ya van cuatro veces desde ayer que aparece con cortes y quemaduras pero dice que no le duele.  
-¿Y qué?- pregunte- ¿Modifica los planos de lo que construye desde su celular?, ¿O por qué no se separa de esa cosa?  
Piper rodo los ojos y palmeo el hombro de Leo, haciéndolo saltar por el susto. Recién entonces pareció reparar en que yo estaba allí también.  
-Annabeth, tanto tiempo.- bromeo con su típica sonrisa.  
-Se ha estado mandando mensajes con Calipso desde que la conoció. Al parecer a la chica si le gusta.  
-¡Leo!- lo golpee con mi puño en la cara suavemente.- ¡Pequeño galán conquistador!  
Leo adopto una postura de modelo de revista y guiño un ojo a la nada.  
-Lo sé, es que soy difícil de resistir para cualquier chica.  
-Oh- interrumpí- ¡Le voy a contar eso a Calipso!  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!- grito con desesperación.  
Piper y yo nos reímos y mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería seguimos molestándolo, pero antes de entrar Thalia apareció y técnicamente me arrastro tomándome del brazo hasta un lugar más alejado.  
-Perdón- fue lo primero que dijo.  
-Thalia, Luke es un idiota que nos engaño más de dos veces, ¡una persona que casi te golpea, diablos!  
-¿¡Crees que no me acuerdo?! ¡Porque recuerdo hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquel día, Annabeth!- sus ojos azules se habían opacado y sus pupilas se estaban volviendo rojas.- Pero es que no soporte mas…  
-¿Qué es lo que no soportaste más?- estalle llena de rabia.  
-Estar lejos de Luke, yo lo amo, Annie, y de verdad creo, no, de verdad veo que lo está intentando.  
Por favor no me odies, nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, solo sucedió.  
Pase mis manos por mi cabello y trate de no gritar.  
-Eres como mi hermana Thalia, nunca te odiaría. Pero simplemente no te entiendo. Si él te vuelve a fallar no cuentes conmigo.  
-Annabeth…  
-¡No!, escúchame antes de hablar. Ve y se su pieza de ajedrez si quieres, pero yo no quiero saber nada que esté relacionado con Luke. ¿Entiendes?, si es posible ni siquiera lo menciones en mi presencia. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra invitarlo a la mesa!  
Thalia ahora me miraba con una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa y miedo. Y no la culpo, es raro que me desate y trate así de mal a cualquiera. Al final ella asintió en silencio y caminamos de nuevo hasta la cafetería, a nuestra mesa. Thalia se sentó muy lejos de mí.  
Los demás nos miraron a las dos y luego cruzaron miradas entre ellos, pero no opinaron nada.  
Percy beso mi hombro y me tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Los demás pasaron cinco minutas, tal vez más, en completo silencio, hasta que entendieron que debían hablar de algo que no tocara el tema. Piper y Jason estaban sentados uno al lado del otro hablando sin problema, pero entonces Jason me miro para decirme algo y se quedo en blanco. Gire y me encontré a Reyna sonriéndome.  
-Hola… 


	16. Chapter 16

De nuevo la mesa se había vuelto a quedar en completo silencio.  
Piper me miro como preguntando a gritos: "¡¿Por que está aquí hablándote?!"  
-Hola Reyna,- le dije sonriendo sin engaños.- siéntate, ¿como estas?  
Jason parecía que iba a caer desmayado en cualquier momento y Piper estaba roja, no sé si de celos o de rabia.  
-Bien gracias,- ella se sentó a mi lado y dejo su bolso en el suelo mientras ponía su bandeja en la mesa lo más rápido posible.- pero tengo malas noticias.  
La mire esperando que me explicara, pero entonces ella miro al resto de la mesa y se encogió un poco, y no la culpo, voltee a ver a los demás y todos parecían hambrientos leones a punto de saltarle en sima.  
Negué con la cabeza y me enfoque en Reyna.  
-Olvídate de ellos, tu solo dime.  
-Antes de entrar a la cafetería -comenzó.-, escuche a Octavian hablar con Rachel. No entendí muy bien todo pero creo que te quieren hacer algo malo en esta semana.  
Thalia resoplo desde la otra esquina.  
-Y seguro que tú los estas ayudando a planear todo.-exclamo con enojo.  
-No-respondió Reyna,- les juro que no estoy intentando hacer nada. Annabeth, solo cuídate ¿sí? no creo que esto sea una simple broma, ellos están yendo por algo mas grande.  
Apoye mi mano en la de ella y le sonreí para tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad sentía algo de miedo.  
-No te preocupes, estaré atenta. Además aquí tengo a mi poderoso caballero para que me defienda.  
Voltee hacia Percy, quien estaba masticando una galletita azul como si en eso se le fuera la vida.  
-Poderoso caballero...- repetí con sarcasmo mirando a Reyna.  
Ella se rio con tanta dulzura que todos los demás parecieron dejar de mirarla como una intrusa. Todos menos Piper.  
-Pues aquí con Jason y Leo te protegeremos.- Piper puso mucho énfasis al nombre de Jason. -¿No es así chicos?  
Jason me sonrió e indico que si con la cabeza. Leo seguía con su celular mientras mordía una manzana en cámara lenta.  
-¿Leo?- llame.  
-¿Mmm?- Él no aparto la mirada de la pantalla hasta unos dos minutos después. -¿Cómo dices?  
-¡Que te dejes de mensajear con Calipso y prestes un poco de atención aquí a tus amigos!- le grito Piper burlándose.  
Percy que estaba tomando una Coca-Cola empezó a atragantarse.  
-¡¿Qué?!-grito.- ¿Cómo que te mandas mensajes con ella?  
Intente reír como todos los demás, pero una punzada a la que reconocí como celos me lo prohibió.  
-Leo, ella es como mi hermana. ¡Y es muy pequeña para ti!- le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la mesa.  
-No es cierto- protesto Leo- Tiene mi edad.  
-Oh, por todos los dioses. ¡Ella cumple unos meses más tarde!  
-Percy,- lo agarre del brazo haciendo que se sentara.- déjalos, ellos lo van a arreglar solos. Tú no te metas.  
-¿Qué yo no me…? ¡Annabeth!, ¿Estas de su lado?  
Le di un beso en la mejilla y pareció que eso lo dejo en shock, ya que se quedo con una sonrisa de bobo total y no pestañaba.  
-No estoy de ningún lado-espete- , pero ya deja al pobre Leo. Además parece que a Calipso le cae bien…  
-¡Sí!- grito Leo- deja al pobre Leo en, paz chico azul.  
Percy miro a Leo largo rato con los ojos entrecerrados, por su parte, Leo, estaba cada vez más rojo de vergüenza.  
Percy llevo dos de sus dedos a sus ojos haciendo la típica seña de "te vigilo".  
-¿Chico azul?-pregunto mirando a Percy.  
-Larga historia- me responde él rodando los ojos.  
-Annabeth.-Dice Reyna llamando mi atención- ¿Es verdad que el miércoles es tu cumpleaños?  
Le sonrió cortésmente e indico que si con la cabeza.  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-Leo prácticamente se abalanza sobre la mesa al escuchar la palabra "cumpleaños"  
-Amm, mi padre hablo con mamá y quiere venir… con su familia. Y pues, estoy obligada a cenar con ellos.-entrelazo mis dedos y empiezo a jugar nerviosa con ellos.- Pero luego estoy libre para que me mimen y me llenen de regalos increíblemente costosos.  
Todos se ríen al escuchar mi imitación de la voz de Drew. Piper miro a Reyna y luego desvió la mirada frunciendo los labios en un gesto pensativo.  
-El miércoles podríamos ir a festejar a "El Olimpo"-murmura Jason mientras pasa su mano por la mejilla de Piper. Pude ver como Reyna evitaba verlos en ese instante.  
El Olimpo era uno de los clubs más de moda de todo el lugar, era un poco exclusivo, pero yo sabía que Jason y Percy tenían contactos muuy raros, y que seguro tendrían alguno ahí.  
-¡Sí!, ¡Y podrías invitar a tu nueva amiga, Annie!-grito Leo haciendo que todos en la cafetería mirasen a nuestra mesa, obviamente que se refería a Calipso, por lo que solo me reí y dije un "claro" algo sarcástico. Pero en realidad lo estaba considerando, después del todo la chica no me caía tan mal.  
-Bueno señoritas,-Percy termino su manzana y se limpia las manos sin cuidado.- Si nos disculpan nosotros nos vamos, tenemos… cuentas que arreglar.  
Jason y Leo se levantaron al mismo tiempo que Percy lo hacía, lo agarre de la remera e hice que se agachara hasta quedar a mi lado, le bese la mejilla y lo mire a los ojos.  
-Recuerda la apuesta.- murmure.  
Percy me sonrió de lado y me dio un beso, luego se alejo respaldado por los otros dos chicos.  
-¿Qué van a hacer?-Pregunto Thalia  
-Negocios. -respondió Piper encogiéndose de hombros, obviamente ella en realidad no sabía que van a hacer.

…

Sonó el timbre para volver a clases, casi no había comido nada, Nico y Piper notaban que estaba algo nerviosa, y trataban de calmarme de manera disimulada, Nico me decía que llevaría a su hermana Hazel a El Olimpo el día de mi cumpleaños, ya que hace mucho no la veía porque ella estudiaba en el extranjero, yo por mi parte invite a Reyna para que fuese con nosotros.  
Ella se ruborizo y paso su mirada de mí a Piper y viceversa.  
-No sé si me dejen, pero… me encantaría.- confeso.  
Piper me miro seria pero la ignore por completo, llegue a mi clase de matemáticas y deje que Leo y Reyna siguieran su camino mientras entraba al salón con Piper detrás de mí.  
-¿Por qué la invitaste?- pregunto entre murmullos ella una vez que nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares.  
-Piper… sé que no te agrada pero ella no es como Drew o como Rachel…  
-¡Exacto!-exclamo levantando un poco la voz-¡Es mucho peor! Se hace la dulce e inocente y en el fondo es como 10 Drews juntas.  
La profesora ya había empezado con la lección, pero no me importaba.  
-Solo dale una oportunidad, yo se la di y te aseguro que no es mala- trate de hablar con mi máxima capacidad de dulzura, lo cual no era mucho, pero al parecer funcionaba lo poco que emplee ya que su expresión se hablando algo.  
-¿Darle una oportunidad?-pregunto alzando una ceja-, ¿Cómo tu se la diste a Luke?  
Aquello me dejo sin palabras, abrí mi boca pero ninguna respuesta salió de esta, en cambio gire a ver mi cuaderno y simplemente respondí con un suave murmullo.  
-No es lo mismo.  
Piper agarro mi hombro y lo apretó un poco.  
-Lo es,- dijo.- solo que no lo ves así, Annabeth por favor, el chico se muere por que lo perdones y tú solo lo hundes más. Ha cambiado, ¡En verdad lo ha hecho!  
Reí ante sus palabras.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque mi hermana era su amiga, y lo sigue siendo. Y ella me lo dijo, y Silena no miente, lo sabes.  
Apreté mis labios y negué con la cabeza volviendo mi vista al frente de la clase.  
Piper no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. A la mitad de la clase tocaron la puerta estridentemente y un chico como de veintidós años asomo la cabeza por la puerta sin esperar respuesta.  
-¡Hola Señora Wayland!-dijo con una sonrisa como si conociera a la profesora de toda la vida, luego inspecciono el aula y al no encontrar lo que buscaba volvió a mirar a la Sra. Wayland. -¿No está Percy en su clase?  
La profesora se quito los anteojos y miro ceñuda al chico.  
-¡Grover!-dijo enojada-No puedes simplemente entrar así como así sin permiso. ¡Estamos en clases por si no lo notaste!  
-Si, si… Entonces… ¿Percy?  
Ella rodo los ojos e inspecciono entre los presentes, frunció el entrecejo y miro su carpeta con el listado de alumnos, luego volvió a levantar la mirada.  
-¿Dónde está Jackson?- pregunto la profesora.  
Todos empezaron a mirar al habitual lugar de Percy, pero claro, él no estaba ahí. Nadie dijo nada, algunos se encogían de hombros, la mayoría no presto atención al que no estuviera, y unos pocos me miraron interrogaste.  
-No lo sé señor Underwood, se supone que debe estar aquí pero… no está.-Comento la profesora a el chico.  
Un momento, ¿Grover Underwood? Ese era el amigo de Percy, el ecologista.  
Lo mire y las descripciones que me había dado Percy encajaban a la perfección, pero... ¿Qué hacia aquí?, ¿Había pasado algo malo?, ¿Por qué un chico que no es de su familia lo buscaría a mitad de clases?  
-Ooh… Y…- Grover saco un pedazo de papel de un bolsillo de su campera verde y lo miro dándole vueltas- ¿Annabeth "Chess"?  
La profesora me miro e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que me parara.  
-Es… Chase. No "Chess"- lo corregí.  
-Ooh…- miro el papel y lo hizo un bollo encogiéndose de hombros mientras lo tiraba en el cesto- No importa, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
Mire a la profesora y ella hizo que si con la cabeza, seguí a Grover afuera y cerré la puerta del salón despacio. Ni bien se cerró Grover salto.  
-¡Oh por todos los dioses, Percy me llamo porque casi se mata con ese chico rubio oxigenado y dijo que debía venir por ti, pensó que el chico vendría tras ti y te haría algo!  
Negué energéticamente con la cabeza y tome una profunda respiración.  
-¿Dónde está Percy ahora?-exclame con un nudo en la garganta.  
-En la enfermería, Octavian tenía algo filoso, no se sabe si un cuchillo o que, y le hizo un corte en la cara.  
Al instante recordé cuando Luke me había defendido de aquel perro cuando era pequeña, ganándose una terrible cicatriz en su rostro.  
"Por favor que no sea así de mal" rogué en silencio tratando de evitar que me salieran lagrimas.  
-Llévame con él.-le dije con mi voz entrecortada. 


	17. Chapter 17

Técnicamente corrí hasta la enfermería detrás de Grover, todo el camino solo pensé en una cosa: "Por favor que este bien"  
Al llegar abrí la puerta de un empujón y vi a Percy sentado en la camilla sosteniendo una venda en su cabeza, la cual estaba casi empapada de sangre.  
Mire su camisa y esta tenía unas gotas también. Mis piernas fallaron y de no ser porque Grover estaba detrás de mí y me sostuvo seguro me hubiera caído.  
Percy se levantó de inmediato soltando el pedazo de gaza y acercándose a mí inspeccionando mi rostro.  
-¡Annabeth!- movió mi cara para todos lados y al final me miro a los ojos.- ¿Estas bien?  
Increíble, él es el que está sangrando y solo me pregunta si yo estoy bien. Me zafe de los brazos de Grover y abrase a Percy con todas mis fuerzas, unas pocas lágrimas amenazaron con salir y simplemente las deje. Ahogue un sollozo en su hombro y lo abrace más fuerte.  
Él parecía en shock, pero al segundo me abrazo incluso más fuerte de lo que yo hacía con él.  
Lo aleje un poco y estudie la herida, la cual había vuelto a sangrar, hice una mueca de disgusto y me seque las lágrimas al ver que el corte era un poco pequeño por suerte, estaba un poco más arriba de su ceja izquierda.  
-Dioses…  
-Ponle esto a tu novio niña, tiene un poco de anestesia liquida, le ayudara.  
Mire a quien me había dicho eso y me encontré con una mujer de facciones suaves, como si fuera una dríade o algún espíritu de la naturaleza en la mitología, seguro era la enfermera.  
Tome las gazas que me ofrecía y las apreté contra la herida, tenían también alguna especie de pomada, pero no preste atención a eso, solo a Percy.  
-¿Qué paso?-exigua.  
Él me miro a los ojos y luego al piso.  
-Solo íbamos a hablar, pero él empezó a insultarte tan… -su rostro se colmó de odio e ira- tan mal… Yo no pretendía pegarle, pero le di un puñetazo en la cara y pretendía irme, pero Octavian sacó una navaja y me amenazo, me dio el corte y siguió diciendo cosas.  
Lo mire como si pudiera traspasarlo, pero él parecía evitar decir más.  
-Dime, ¿Qué cosas Percy?  
Miro a Grover con los labios apretados y rectos, luego tomo mi mano entre la suya y la apretó fuerte.  
-Cosas… que te haría la próxima vez que te encontrase…  
Al principio solo pensé, "Claro, un golpe, algunas palabras…" pero la mirada de Percy no transmitía lo mismo. Solo veía en sus ojos miedo e ira, miedo por mi…  
-¡Oh por dios!- aleje mi mano de la de él y empecé a temblar sintiéndome totalmente sucia. Me abrace a mí misma y mire con horror por la ventana de la pequeña habitación, luego volví a dirigirme a Percy.- Él… él no pudo decir que quería hacerme eso…  
Grover chasqueo su lengua y jugó con una cinta de papel entre sus manos.  
-Lo dijo, a todo pulmón. Y el director justo pasaba por allí.  
-Lo expulsaron, por hacerle daño a otro estudiante a tal gravedad y por decir tales cosas, si me preguntas te diría que está loco -comento la enfermera pasando su mano por mi brazo para tranquilizarme.  
-¿Se fue?- pregunte a Percy.  
Él y Grover se miraron de nuevo.  
-¡PERCY!- grite casi en un ruego.  
Él soltó un gran suspiro antes de responder.  
-Salió corriendo cuando el director grito su nombre, pero llamaron a sus padres y les contaron lo que paso. Octavian de seguro esta por ahí, pero sabes cómo es su padre, seguro lo encontrara y le dará una paliza por decir y hacer esto.  
-Por eso me llamo- dijo Grover pasándole la cinta a la enfermera- para que fuese a ver si estabas bien mientras lo curaban, no te quiere dejar sola.  
Me senté en la camilla y Percy se sentó a mi lado pasándome un brazo por los hombros y besando mi frente.  
-Por hoy no vas a estar sola- murmuro- en ningún momento, no quiero ni que él este a 40 metros cerca de ti.  
Grover miro a la enfermera de arriba abajo y luego a nosotros.  
-Puedes conseguir una orden de restricción si quieres…  
Lo mire como si estuviese loco, Octavian… era complicado. Pero no creía que fuese capaz de cumplir lo que decía, solo era muchas palabras pero sin acción.  
-Eso puede ser una buena idea- coincidió la enfermera pasando sus dedos por su larga melena mientras miraba a Grover.  
¡¿Estaban coqueteando en un momento así?!  
-No…-me apreté contra Percy y mire a los otros dos.- No ahora, no lo sé, solo… solo no es momento para pensar en eso.  
Mire arriba, a Percy, él se quitó la gaza y la sangre había parado un poco. La enfermera le puso una especie de parche raro y Percy retrocedió un poco y dio un silbido como si este quemara.  
-Por lo menos no necesitaste puntadas, "nena".- dijo la enfermera girando los ojos.  
-¡Hey!-exclamo Percy enojado mientras Grover se reía.  
-Gracias- le dije por parte de Percy, ya que estaba segura de que él no se lo diría.  
-De nada- la chica me ofreció una cálida sonrisa- Y tranquila, no creo que ese chico se vuelva a acercar a tu novio o a ti.  
-No es mi…- iba a decir que Percy no era mi novio, pero a estas alturas no podía negar que sentía como si lo fuera.- Si,-dije en su lugar mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de Percy y me bajaba de la camilla.- tienes razón, no creo que vuelva a molestar.  
Percy me dio una pequeña sonrisa y eso basto para mí, esa sonrisa alejo todo mi miedo.  
-Grover Underwood- dijo Grover estirando su mano a la enfermera, ella lo miro sorprendida y estiro su mano para estrechar la de él.  
-Enebro. -respondió.  
Percy jalo de mi mano y me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que saliéramos. Lo mantuve abrazado a mí todo el tiempo, sin soltarle la mano.  
-¿Y Leo y Jason?- pregunte al acordarme de los pobres muchachos.  
-Declarando- Percy rio envolviéndome más cerca en sus brazos y me dio un suave beso que duro, según mi punto de vista, muy poco.- Están con el Señor D. Ya sabes, tienen que decir lo que paso, y el director tiene que escuchar ambas versiones de la historia, aunque claro ya vio la mayoría y no hace falta, pero sabes cómo es el viejo D…  
-¿Cómo que viejo, Johnson?- exclamo el Señor D detrás de Percy. El cual me soltó de inmediato y se giró completamente ruborizado.  
-Lo siento señor- exclamo Percy con una perfecta cara de póker.  
-Claro que lo sientes-bufo el director.- estas fuera de esto Johnson, solo te daré una semana de castigo luego de clases y ya. Al otro chico ya se lo llevaron sus padres, ¡Ja! Parece que lo van a meter en una academia militar.  
-Le irá bien ahí…- murmure a Percy recordando lo mandón que era Octavian.  
Mi "novio" asintió dándome la razón.  
-Y… ¿Annabeth?-pregunto Percy algo preocupado.  
El viejo director me hecho una mirada desinteresada.  
-¿Qué hay con ella?-exclamo- Anabela no estaba en el lugar de los hechos y el chico ya fue expulsado. No sé qué quieres que digas Johnson.  
-Quiero decir… la amenazo, ¿No se puede hacer nada?  
-Horacio esta expulsado Johnson,-dijo volviendo aclarar lo de Octavian. El Sr. D por lo general confundía nombres y apellidos, pero últimamente lo hacía cada vez peor.- yo ya no puedo hacer nada más.  
Percy cerró el tema con una mueca de disgusto y entro a la enfermería por Grover.  
-¡Ah! Gustavo- grito el Sr. D al ver a Grover mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.- ¿Cómo va el trabajo en la carnicería?  
Grover se pasó la mano por la cara estirándola hacia abajo y miro al tipo.  
-Yo. Estoy. En. El. Campo.-dijo Grover lentamente- Estoy en contra de las carnicerías y la matanza señor.  
-Oh…- el Sr D pareció no darle importancia, ya que dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Luego de esto vino la madre de Percy, la cual grito a más no poder, en parte preocupada y en parte enojada con su hijo. Lo abrazo y lo regaño al mismo tiempo, luego saludo a Grover cariñosamente y me envolvió a mí en un fuerte abrazo.  
-Aaay Annabeth,- murmuro cansada- ¿Qué voy a hacer con este chico? Mételo en el buen camino por favor.  
Sonreí al escucharla y le dije que iba a intentarlo. Ella le pregunto a Percy si no quería ir a casa, pero él, dándome una mirada, se negó rotundamente. Para cuando sonó la campana para el nuevo y ultimo recreo Sally ya se había ido junto con Grover. Jason y Leo solo recibieron un buen reto, pero nada como un castigo.  
-Hombre,-dijo Leo mientras venia conmigo y Percy para que yo buscara mis cosas en el salón.- habría jurado que el viejo D nos iba a comer vivos.  
Percy pasó su brazo por mis hombros y cada cinco segundos estaba dándome un beso en la mejilla.  
-Ya me lo imagino-comente mientras giraba para ver a Percy y decirle que se detuviera un rato, pero en su lugar él estampo sus labios con los míos y se quedó un rato besándome con dulzura.  
-Aaaag, ¡no en público por favor!-nos gritó Leo alejándose lo más rápido posible  
Percy se separó riendo y junto su frente con la mía mientras pasaba sus dedos por mis mejillas.  
-Sé que me pediste que no te lo dijera, pero te amo Annabeth…  
Mi corazón salto y volvió a su lugar en un microsegundo, tome sus manos de mis mejillas y las baje mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.  
-Yo…  
-¡Annabeth!- Piper se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo algo torpe- Dioses, me tenías preocupada, Leo me conto todo recién. ¿Estás bien?- luego miro a Percy e hizo una mueca de dolor.- Uuuy, tu no estas para nada bien  
Percy se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír para tranquilizarla.  
Detrás de Piper se encontraba Rachel seguida de Drew.  
-Ya sabía yo que el que estuvieras detrás de la rubia te causaría problemas, ¡mira nada mas como has quedado!-dijo esa pesada acercándose a nosotros.  
Antes incluso de que pudiera hacer un solo comentario Percy salto.  
-Derecho, esto-dijo señalando donde estaba la herida- me lo hizo tu mejor amigo, el rubio oxigenado. Y no fue en ninguna forma por culpa de mi novia.  
Me di cuenta que había destacado la palabra "novia" y lo mire sorprendida, yo no le había dado una respuesta, pero claro que cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarme así me encantaba.  
Rachel me dedico una sonrisa algo temblorosa, aunque se notaba que en el fondo estaba totalmente exasperada.  
-Oh… Ya hablare con Octi y le diré que se comporte contigo Percy- ella paso su mano por el brazo de Percy y poco me falto para saltarle en sima.  
-Si… -el chico miro como ella pasaba la mano y se alejó de a poco disimuladamente.- suerte con eso.  
A continuación Percy me jalo más a su lado y nos alejamos de ellas con Piper a mi otro lado.  
-Juro que las odio- casi grito sin importarle nada.  
-Yo también, mucho de verdad.

La última hora estuvo tranquila, y cuando salimos Percy me llevo hasta la puerta de mi casa.  
-No te quiero dejar sola.  
-Percy…- rodé los ojos, todo el camino habíamos discutido aquello.- Estoy en casa, no voy a salir sola, y si lo hago te aviso y me buscas. Me quedo claro todo durante el viaje.  
Él frunció sus labios en una mueca y me miro serio.  
-Júralo.  
Mire el techo de su auto totalmente harta por el tema.  
-Si, como sea. Lo juro Percy. ¿Mejor?  
Me dedico su más dulce sonrisa, mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos.  
-Si princesa, mucho mejor.  
-Por cierto, perdiste la apuesta- comente sonriendo de forma algo maliciosa.  
Percy choco su cara contra el volante en cámara lenta mientras decía "¡No!" y lo extendía por tres horas hasta que su cabeza toco el volante.  
Me miro abriendo un ojo y sonriendo, si, el chico no era muy bueno fingiendo esto.  
-Jajaja , ya quiero escuchar que me vas a cantar- pase mi mano por su cabello, acariciando su nuca y abrí la puerta del auto con mi otra mano dispuesta a escaparme, pero Percy tomo mi mano al escuchar que la abría y me atrajo a él abrazándome con fuerza. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro al oído.  
-Te prometo, que mañana será un día inolvidable para ti.  
Reí y me separe un poco dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de salir del auto.  
-Si lo haces bien sesos de alga te diré si quiero ser tu novia o no.  
-Entonces lo hare de maravilla listilla.  
Entre a casa y escuche como se despedía con un bocinazo. Deje mi mochila en el sillón y agarre una manzana de la mesa principal. Estaba por darle un mordisco cuando me escuche a alguien hablar por teléfono, me acerque a la cocina y vi a mi madre colgando furiosa.  
-¿Mamá?  
Ella dio un respigo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, su expresión cambio a una un poco más triste pero aun así sonrió un poco.  
-Annabeth… Era tu padre.  
-Oh, acerca de eso, luego de cenar con todos ustedes y ya que el jueves y viernes no hay clases y no veo ningún impedimento, los chicos quieren llevarme a un Club para festejar. ¿Me dejas?  
Su rostro me mostro preocupación y a la vez algo extraño… como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón.  
-Tu padre de verdad quiere pasar este cumpleaños contigo, pero su esposa trabaja estos días, y no quiere venir sin ella y los niños. Creyó que sería buena idea… bueno, quiere que vayas a San Francisco, sin mí, y que te quedes todos estos días hasta el domingo…  
-¡Pero no puede pedirme eso!, además ¿Pasar mi cumpleaños sin ti?, ¿Sin mis amigos?  
-Annie…- ella de verdad se quedó sin palabras.  
Solté furiosa la manzana, dejándola caer y subí mis escaleras a toda velocidad, esta vez no iba a dejar que él decidiera por mí.

(Una especie de parche raro: Luego de escribirlo mi mamá me dijo que eso no existía pero bueno… para mi si existe un parche estilo gaza pero que es parche ¬¬)


End file.
